Mi sacrificio por amarte
by ErrexErre
Summary: KoenmaXBotán. cuantas cosas tendrá que dejar Koenma sólo por un sentimiento tonto y sin sentido... Y las cosas que Botán tendrá que olvidar... ¿sólo amistad? ¿por qué tanta confusión? KURAMAXHIEI
1. Default Chapter

7 cap. Gracias, mi hermosa Botán

está preciosa -musitó Koenma aún observándola, cuando ella ya había retirado la mirada de ahí, pero podía sentir la de Koenma.

jajajajaja, pareja de Kurama, jajajajaja.

¡cierra la boca, idiota!

Ya, paren -dijeron Botán y Kurama al mismo tiempo.

Hn

¡Miren! ¡Por allá está Koenma! ¡Eh, Koenma!

Viejo, mira esa pareja -dijo Kuwabara con ojos muy abiertos.

Guau...

Koenma se acercó hacia ellos, muy nervioso. Ahí estaba Botán. Aún llevaba del brazo a Motoko.

¡Koenma! -dijo Yusuke palmoteando la espalda del joven -. ¿quién es la chica?

Es Motoko -dijo Koenma tratando de evitar mirar a Botán -. Asistente del mundo espiritual, rango especial y primera clase.

Es un placer conocerlos a todos -dijo Motoko haciendo una reverencia.

Botán sonrió a su amiga.

Pronto empezó la música.

Vamos, Yusuke -dijo Botán muy sonriente -. No vas a venir a una fiesta y quedarte parado. Vamos a bailar.

Ambos salieron a la pista de baile, Yusuke muy a regañadientes, pero salió.

Vamos, también, señor Koenma -dijo Motoko jalándolo a la pista de baile.

Qué mala suerte -dijo Kuwabara -. Éstos dos como tortolitos y yo soy el único que no tiene pareja.

¡CIERRA LA BOCA, BASTARDO!

Kurama sonrió... Lugo volteó repentinamente. Había sentido una presencia muy poderosa... Demasiado.

¿qué pasa? -preguntó Hiei acercádnose a él.

eh...? No, no pasa nada, Hiei.

También sentiste aquella presencia, ¿no?

Kurama asintió.

Yusuke y Botán ya habían dejado de bailar y se reunieron con Kuwabara.

Me da miedo pensar en lo que esos dos están hablando -dijo Kuwabara.

¿por qué? -preguntó Yusuke observando a Kurama y a Hiei.

Es que no me lo imagino: 'kurama, ¿quieres ser mi novio?' 'si hiei, quiero ser tuyo parta toda la vida'...

Yusuke estalló en carcajadas.

Ese par de idiotas -dijo Hiei gruñendo.

¿hmm?

Hiei dijo algo impronunciable y Kurama rió.

No te rías, idiota.

Ven, Hiei -dijo Kurama mientras salían al jardín. Había una enorme piscina. Varias parejas estaban conversando alegremente con una copa de champagne en las manos. Kurama tenía una copa de vino tinto en la mano y Hiei tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

¿qué es este lugar?

La terraza -dijo Kurama llevando la copa de vino a sus labios.

Hiei lo observó mientras veía la copa de cristal recostarse en los labios carnosos y húmedos de Kurama. Luego volteó a otro lado.

¿para qué me trajiste aquí? -luego sonrió irónicamente -. ¿Piensas acaso declararme tu amor?

Kurama rió.

No estaría nada mal -dijo él llevando la copa de vino a sus labios sin retirar la mirada de los ojos carmesí de Hiei, quien tenía la mirada más atónita e indescriptible en su cara.

Hn -Hiei volteó a otro lado. Dio con la vista de una pareja muy acaramelada. El chico le decía algo a la chica y empezaban a besarse. Hizo un gesto de repulsión. Pero ahí no acababa la cosa. La chica le enrroscaba los brazos al cuello y el chico la cogía por la cintura. Hiei empezó a sentirse nervioso.

¿sucede algo? -preguntó Kurama mirándolo interrogante.

Nada -dijo Hiei. Luego lo miró dudoso -. ¿qué rayos están haciendo esos estúpidos? ¿están intercambiando babas?

No, Hiei -dijo Kurama sonriendo -. Se están besando.

¿qué?

Se están besando -repitió Kurama simplemente -. Están demostrando que se quieren mediante un beso. Es algo muy especial. Cuando sientes un cariño, afecto... amor por alguien, le regalas algo que es muy valioso. El primer beso.

Hn... -Hiei volteó a ver a la pareja que se adentraba al castillo -. Tú ya has tenido uno, ¿cierto?

Kurama suspiró.

Hace mucho. En mi forma de youko.

... ¿y como ningen?

Kurama sonrió.

Aún no -respondió.

Hiei volteó a verlo. Kurama tenía los ojos cerrados y aún tenía la copa en sus labios.

Tomó aire.

Kurama...

Pero justo en ese preciso momento, escucharon un grito.

¡Es la fea! -exclamó Hiei.

¡Vamos!

Ambos se adentraron rápida y precipitadamente al castillo.

Ahora bien, nadie sabría describir a éste monstruo: Era una cosa viscosa roja, que tenía a Botán atrapada en uno de sus 'brazos'

¡Suéltala! -rugió Koenma -. ¡Tómame a mí si lo deseas!

La cosa viscosa roja hizo caso omiso.

¡Suéltame, monstruo degenerado!

¿qué sucede? -preguntó Kurama cuando habían llegado.

¡Botán!

La pobre estaba atrapada sintiendo cómo una masa viscosa y repugnante rodeaba su piel. ¿por qué la había tacado? ¿qué había hecho ella?

¡maldito, exijo que la sueltes! -gritó Koenma lanzando alguna clase de rayo dorado contra la cabeza del monstruo.

El mostruo soltó a Botán. Ella cayó estrepitosamente y perdió el conocimiento.

¡Botán!

El mosntruo empezó a decir cosas impronunciables y salió a la terraza, donde los demonios y espíritus empezaron a correr desesperadamente.

Kurama sacó su látigo de rosas, que inútilmente se introdujo en las repugnantes entrañas del mostruo, arrastrándolo.

¡Kurama, no seas idiota, suelta el látigo! -le gritó Hiei corriendo hacia él con su katana.

Al parecer, Kurama no lo escuchaba o no quería escucharlo. Sólo sabía que se estaba yendo hacia el monstruo.

¡Maldición, Kurama! -gritó Hiei y cortó el látigo con la katana antes que el monstruo lo absorviera.

Gracias, Hiei.

¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, estúpido? -le reprochó Hiei cuando volvieron a ponerse en posición de batalla.

Pero el monstruo fue muy rápido. Envolvió a Hiei en su putrefacta humanidad y empezó a ahogarlo.

¡Hiei!

Yusuke corrió hacia el lugar y vio a Kurama con cara de pasmado y a Hiei, sin conocimiento entre los 'brazos' del monstruo.

Koenma corrió hacia Botán.

Por favor, despierta... Botán... ¡Botán! -dijo desesperadamente.

El mosntruo recibió de lleno uno de los reigun de Yusuke y se desplomó, lanzando a Hiei a la piscina, con toda su fuerza.

¡Hiei! -exclamó Kurama mientras éste se hundía, se ahogaba en la profundidad de la piscina.

Kurama no lo pensó dos veces.

Se tiró a la piscina en busca de su amigo.

Lo cogió de la cintura y nadó hacia la superficie.

Salió y tomó una bocanada de aire. Hiei aún seguía inconsciente.

Kurama frunció el ceño y lo sacó.

Varios demonios y espíritus rodearon a Hiei.

¡Abran paso! -exclamó Kurama con voz potente y se acercó lentamente a Hiei. Sacudió su cabello y se inclinó hacia él.

Viejo, Kurama no pensará en... -empezó Kuwabara.

Yo creo que sí... -respondió Yusuke tragando saliva.

Kurama puso sus labios sobre los de Hiei, entreabiertos. Sopló.

Hiei no abrió los ojos.

Kurama se separó lentamente de él. Miró a su amigo con preocupación.

Volvió a poner sus labios sobre los de Hiei. Volvió a soplar.

Hiei ya había recuperado el conocimiento.

Puso sentir unos labios suaves y cálidos sobre los suyos...

Eran muy dulces y le parecían conocidos por alguna razón, aún sin haber besado nunca a nadie.

Abrió lentamente... Vio la figura borrosa de alguien de cabello rojo, mojado, con los ojos cerrados... ¡Era Kurama!

Respiró todo el aire que puso antes de separarse de Kurama, pegar un salto y apuntarlo con su katana.

Kurama se quedó en el mismo lugar, tranquilo.

¡¿qué mierda te proponías, imbécil?

Salvarte la vida -dijo Kurama simplemente.

Hiei lo miró a los ojos, con la respiración alterada. Por alguna razón extraña sentía que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. Su corazón latía muy fuerte y su mano temblorosa con katana apuntaba hacia el cuello de Kurama.

¡Estás vivo! -exclamó Yusuke corriendo y abrazándolo del cuello, mientras le daba un coscorrón.

¡Idiota! ¡Exijo que me sueltes! -dijo Hiei soltando la katana repentinamente.

Kurama suspiró y sonrió aliviado. Por un angustioso momento pensó que nunca más volvería a ver los hermosos ojos de su... amigo.

Por ahí alguien también había reaccionado.

Unos ojos rosados y brillantes daban con la cara de un joven muy guapo.

¿señor Koenma?

¡Botán! -exclamó Koenma casi con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándola -. ¡Estás bien!

Era una suerte que nadie estuviese ahí. Estaban en la oficina de Koenma.

Cuando Koenma la soltó, Botán puso una mano sobre su frente.

¿te sientes mal?

No... sólo estoy algo mareada, señor, no es para preocuparse .-dijo ella sonriendo.

Koenma sonrió aliviado.

Botán lo miró algo extrañada.

Había una botella de vino y otra de champagne en su escritorio.

xxx

jajajajajaja! No puedo creerlo! -dijo Botán riéndose, con la cara roja de tanto tomar.

Así es -dijo Koenma riéndose también, con la cara roja -. Fue un completo desastre. Al final papá tuvo que conformarse con el salmón.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Ambos, con una copa de champagne en la mano. La de vino se la habían tomado íntegra.

Ah -dijo Botán recostándose en la pared. Estaban sentados en el suelo -. Qué bien me la he pasado. Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo, jajajajajajaja.

Koenma también rió y luego la observó. Aún así se veía tan hermosa...

Repentinamente, Botán se puso de pie.

Señor Koenma... Vamos! -dijo Botán tomándolo de las manos. Botán empezó a reirse. Como no podía mantener el equilibrio, resbaló y cayó en el pecho de Koenma.

Botán...

Te amo, Koenma -dijo Botán abrazándolo. Cerró los ojos. Koenma sabía que ella no estaba consciente. Por eso le dolieron tanto aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué necesitaba estar ebria para decírselo? Anhelaba tanto que se lo dijera por su cuenta.

Suaves risillas se escucharon. Era Botán.

Hasta que lo dije -seguía riédnose -. ¡Señor Koenma, lo amo! ¡Con todo mi corazón!

Botán... -dijo Koenma mientras Botán intentaba ponerse de pie.

No, señor Koenma -dijo Botán sentándose y acorralando a Koenma contra la pared, mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios -. No hable. No me diga nada. Ya sé que... puedo estar despedida por esto...

Luego vovlió a reirse.

Botán... Creo que ya es suficiente -dijo Koenma arrebatándole la copa de champagne que Botán pretendía tomar -. Te llevarté a tu habitación.

¿Por qué no me dice nada, señor? -preguntó Botán abrazándolo -. ¿por qué no me dice si también me ama?

No me ama, ¿verdad? -dijo Botán mirándolo tristemente -. No importa, señor. Yo tengo suficiente amor para los dos, ¿qué le parece?

Botán... vamos -dijo Koenma ayudándola a pararse.

Señor Koenma -dijo Botán cediendo, mientras Koenma la llevaba en sus brazos -. ¿cree usted que es capaz de enamorarse de mí?

Koenma no resitió más y la dejó en el suelo. La miró a los ojos. Por todas partes se notaba lo ebria que estaba.

No le importó.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, sintiendo su respiración.

Señor...

Selló sus labios. La besó como nunca habría besado a nadie. La besó con amor. Y ella le estaba correspondiendo. Pronto sus lenguas se unieron, entrando también en aquel inocente secreto de una noche. Botán enrroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Koenma. Empezaron a besarse con más pasión. Botán lo cogía firmemente de la nuca, acariciando las hebras de cabello castaño, enrredando sus dedos.

Se separaron lentamente. Regulando su respiración. Botán abrió lentamente los ojos.

Usted también me ama, señor... Puedo verlo en sus ojos -lo abrazó con los brazos(no, en verdad?) enrroscados a su cuello.

Koenma recorrió con sus manos la silueta de Botán...

Pero no.

No podía.

No estaba bien aprovecharse de la oportunidad. Ella era un ser puro e inocente. No podía.

Pronto la culpabilidad empezó a invadir todo su ser.

Ella le había hecho la confesión más profunda de su vida inconscientemente. Y él la había aprevochado.

Las cosas no se llevaban así. La abrazó con fuerza. Era la persona que más amaba. A la única que había amdo en su vida.

Perdóneme, señor Koenma -dijo Botán dándole un suave beso en los labios -. Por esta confesión...

Se recostó en el pecho de Koenma y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Koenma la llevó a su habitación y la dejó en la cama.

Gracias, mi hermosa Botán -dijo Koenma, depositando un último beso en sus labios. Acarició su rostro y salió de la habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hooolaaaas!

n.n es que me encanta saludar a la gente n.n

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron mis fics! ¡Y el one-shot!

Y les aviso que también publiqué un one-shot lemon que por razones obvias está en la sección de R n.n'

Lo digo sólo por si tienen interés en leerlo.

Se llama 'secuestro'.

Y la idea la saqué de una película, ¿qué curioso, eh?

¡Ah! También les comento que el proximo capi de este fic será sólo KURAMAXHIEI.

Les aviso n.n'

¡Nos vemos!

Ja ne, mata ashita!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. 2cap

2cap. La maestra Genkai

Botán abrió los ojos pesadamente.

¿dónde estaba?

Parecía su habitación, sólo que era extremadamente grande.

entonces sí estoy muerta -se dijo Botán con tristeza -. Es cierto -dijo sentándose derrepente -. A las nueve!

Miró el reloj... 8:52am

Santo Cielo! -dijo Botán saltando de la cama -. ¡Debo darme prisa! ¡Ouch! ¡No importa! -dijo levantándose del suelo.

Corrió y buscó el kimono rosa, se lo puso como pudo, luego buscó un peine y tambie´n se peinó como pudo. No había quedado nada mal.

Sonrió a su reflejo y corrió... Pero no recordaba dónde exactamente se encontraba la oficina de Koenma.

Oh no -se dijo -. Estaré en graves problemas si no llego a tiempo... -su mirada se detuvo en un botón azul -. Talvez ésto sirva.

Lo presionó.

Buenas días, señorita Botán, el señor Koenma me dijo que la ayudara en todo lo que necesitara -dijo un ogro medio azul entrando.

Eh... gracias -dijo ella algo impresionada -. Tú debes ser Ogri, ¿cierto?

Así es, señorita -dijo Ogri sonriendo.

Eh... necesito saber dónde...

La oficina del señor Koenma está más abajo, sígame -indicó Ogri mientras salían de la habitación.

Ambos subieron nuevamente al elevador.

Curiosamente, había un enorme reloj que indicaba que eran las 9:04am.

Oh, cielos... -dijo Botán para sí.

El elevador se detuvo.

Vamos, es por aquí -dijo Ogri mientras llegaban a la misma oficina.

Disculpa, Ogri -dijo Botán -. ¿Podrías decirme quién es Genaki?

Ah, la señora Genkai -dijo Ogri sonriendo -. Es una gran mujer, escelente luchadora y experta en artes marciales, poseedora de poderes increíbles y muy poderosos. (Golpeó la puerta) Señor Koenma...

Buenos días! -exclamó un bebé, que Botán ya sabía que era Koenma -. Ah, muy bien Ogri, pensé que se había perdido. Muy bien, Botán -dijo él desde su escritorio -. Debemos ir con Genkai para ver cuáles son los poderes que te otorgará.

Sí, señor -dijo Botán haciendo una reverencia.

Ogri, necesito que notifiques mi ausencia, marca los papeles -dijo Koenma abriendo un armario.

Pero señor...

¡Hazlo!

Una ruma de papel inundó la oficina.

Como diga, señor -dijo Ogri desde abajo de los papeles.

Sígueme, Botán -dijo Koenma saltando desde su escritorio -. Tenemos que ir donde Genkai o no tendrás mucha oportunidad en este mundo.

Sí señor -volvió a decir Botán mientras lo seguía.

Ambos salieron.

Pronto, Koenma empezó a flotar y Botán notó que hacía lo mismo.

¡Por Dios!

No te alarmes, es natural que vueles ahora -dijo Koenma mientras seguían volando sobre el nigenkai -. Bueno, Genkai sigue viva, aún es algo joven, aunque ya tiene sus años.

Em... Disculpe.. ¿señor? -dijo Botán cogida a la pequeña túnica de Koenma -. Creo que... que no me acostumbro a ésto...

Hm... Te dije que no tenías de qué temer, pero bueno... -Koenma hizo chasquear los dedos y apareció un remo gigante (eso me parece a mí ¬¬U) -. Ten, puedes volar aquí.

No te comerá -dijo él simplemente, y con otro chasquido de dedos, Botán estaba sentada sobre el remo, volando detrás de Koenma.

Pasaron unos quince minutos volando, en silencio, hasta que llegaron a un hermoso y enorme templo.

(no pregunten, por favor, recuerden que es un fic ¬¬ MIO)

¿ es aquí, señor Koenma?

En efecto -dijo Koenma volviendo a su forma de joven -. Tranquila, entremos.

Koenma abrió la puerta y encontró a dos chicos: una señora muy linda de cabello rosa y un señor, casi de la misma edad (toguro).

Koenma -dijo la de pelo rosa poniéndose de pie.

Genkai, Toguro -dijo Koenma estrechando la mano de ambos -. Bueno, Genkai, he venido aquí para...

Qué linda joven -dijo Genkai viendo a Botán -. Es muy inocente y su alma es pura y sincera. Créeme que ya me estaba preguntando cuándo te conseguías una novia.

Botán se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.

Por favor, Genkai, si ya tuviera una hubieras sido la primera en saberlo -. Koenma se paseó por la habitación -. Esta chica se llama Botán...

Lindo nombre para una novia -continuó Genkai evitando reírse.

SE LLAMA BOTAN -continuó Koenma mirándola con furia -. Y es mi nueva secretaria, asistente y supervisora.

Interesante -dijo Genkai caminando alrededor de Botán -. Y dime, niña... ¿Hace cuánto que estás muerta?

U-un día, señora Genkai -contestó Botán.

¿un día? ¿Y ya eres asistente de Koenma? -preguntó Genkai sumamente extrañada -. ¿qué hay de los exámenes y...?

Si vas a continuar con eso mi novia, te adelanto que fue mi padre quien me la impuso -dijo Koenma cortante.

Ya veo -dijo Genkai intercambiando miradas con Toguro -. Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer por ella entonces?

Necesito que le hagas ciertas pruebas para ver qué tipo de poderes puedes otorgarle -dijo Koenma.

Oh, no necesito ninguna prueba para saber que esta chica es excelente... como asistente, secretaria y supervisora -dijo Genkai rápidamente mirando la cara de Koenma -. Talvez seas muy buena curando heridas y sorpotando enfermedades, muchacha.

¿sólo eso? -preguntó Koenma -. ¿quieres decir que mi secretaria y supervisora solo va a saber curar?

También puede hacer escudos de protección -dijo Genkai mientras ponía un dedo en la frente de Botán y una clase energía azul entraba dentro de Botán -. Algunos poderes ofensivos... Y el poder de tener un cuerpo humano en casos de extremas emergencias, cuyo permiso le otorgarás tú, Koenma.

Bien -dijo Koenma asintiendo con la cabeza.

Takashi Ikishiro -comentó Toguro derrepente -. Entrenaba conmigo. Siempre hablaba de tí, ¿su novia, verdad?

Sí, señor -dijo Botán volteando con trsiteza.

Buen chico -dijo Toguro -. Es una lástima... en fin.

Nunca habla demasiado -comentó Koenma a Botán al oído.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían pasado ya varios años, Botán trabajaba arduamente guiando a las almas, buenas y malas a su respectivo lugar. También asistiendo a las reuniones a las cuales Koenma no podía. Y daba informes semanales sobre su conducta.

Vaya, es increíble -comentó el rey Enma cuando Botán le dio los informes -. La cantidad de escapadas ha disminuído en un 97 desde que está bajo tu supervisión, Botán. Tengo que reconocer que en realidad eres muy eficiente.

Muchas gracias, señor Enma -dijo Botán haciendo una profunda reverencia.

Sí... Esto indica que te quedarás mucho tiempo más con nosotros, Botán, te lo has ganado.

Muchísimas gracias, Señor Koenma -dijo Botán muy contenta haciendo otra reverencia -. Es un gran honor estar trabajando aquí.

Ah, muy bien. Resultaste ser una muchacha muy alegre...

Perdón, papá -dijo Koenma en su forma de bebé entrando -. Genkai acaba de informarme sobre lo ocurrido en el templo de entrenamiento de Toguro...

Lo sé -dijo el rey Enma poniédnose de pie -. Es una gran pena la forma en que lo tomó. Pero no podemos hacer nada... Botán -dijo el rey Enma dirigiéndose a ella -. Necesito que vayas a guiar a todas esas almas, por favor.

Sí señor, enseguida -dijo Botán y salió a toda prisa.

¿sucede algo? -preguntó Koenma sentádnose en el escritorio.

Rando -contestó el rey Enma sentándose pesadamente en el sillón -. No sólo está asesinando a varios demonios y espíritus, sino que quiere ingresar al ningenkai.

¡No puede hacer eso! -exclamó Koenma alarmado -. ¡Podría causar graves daños! ¡Demasiadas muertes!

Lo sé -dijo Enma -. Y no es sólo eso. Una pandilla de ladrones ha tomado a un demonio de fuego mitad koorime como aprendiz. Es el hijo de la koorime Hina, la que murió hace como 200 años.

La recuerdo -dijo el pequeño poniendo su mano en la barbilla -. Era muy bonita. Es una lástima una muerte como esa.

Lo sé. Pero lo más peligroso es aquel demonio. Creo que se llama Hiei. Tiene unos poderes sorprendentes, y si logra desarrollarlos a plenitud, puede causar catástrofes.

¡Señor Enma! -la puerta se abrió de golpe y Motoko, junto con Botán entraron alarmadas -.¡Youko Kurama ha entrado al despacho sagrado!

¡¡COMO QUE HA ENTRADO AL DESPACHO SAGRADO!

¡Mató a todos los que custiodaban la sala! -exclamó Botán muy nerviosa.

¿te hizo algo a tí? -preguntó Koenma poniéndose de pie en el escritorio.

No gran cosa -dijo Motoko aún alarmada -. Simplemente quiso coquetear con nosotras.

No te pregunté a ti -le dijo Koenma volteando la cara.

¡CALLENSE! ¿¿¡¡NO VEN LO GRAVE QUE ESTO PUEDE SER! ¡ESE MALDITO KITSUNE TIENE MAS DE MIL AÑOS! ¡ES DEMASIADO ASTUTO Y ES LA QUINTA VEZ QUE LOGRA ENTRAR SIN SER SIQUIERA PERCIBIDO!

Todos se quedaron callados ante el grito de Enma.

¿qué fue lo que se llevó?

Pues... -dijo Motoko con una vocecita -. Se llevó... el... aro sagrado esmeralda.

El rey Enma se puso tan rojo de furia que todos pensaron que iba a morirse en ese momento.

¡¡EL UNICO RECUERDO DE MI ESPOSA?

Señor Enma...

¡¡¡¡¿¿¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE USTEDES, PAR DE INCOMPETENTES HAYAN DEJADO QUE ESE MALDITO YOUKO SE APODERARA DE ALGO TAN VALIOSO?

¿COMO QUE SE LLEVARON LA SORTIJA DE MI MADRE!

Señor Koenma...

¡LARGO! ¡LARGO ANTES QUE LAS DESPIDA!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh no, oh no, estoy segura que siguen muy molestos -dijo Botán pasenado de un lado a otro en el despacho de Motoko.

Lo sé... Pero lo cierto es que ese youko es demasiado astuto, jamás podremos atraparlo.

No me preocupa eso ahora... ¿qué... qué harán con nosotras?

Motoko volteó a otro lado.

Es posible que nos envíen al Makai... al último y peor infierno para siempre.

¿al último infieron del Makai? -preguntó Botán espantada.

Motoko asintió con la cabeza.

Ay no, ay no... ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?...

Botán -dijo Koenma en su forma de joven, sin el chupón y con una severa mirada -. A mi oficina, ahora.

Botán lo miró asustada y se puso de pie temblando.

Ella siempre se había llevado tan bien con él... Le mostraba tanta confianza, sin embargo... en ese momento la intimidaba.

suerte -le susurró Motoko antes que se fuera.

Botán lo miraba de reojo mientras Koenma seguía avanzando hasta su oficina. Abrió la puerta.

Es bueno verte después de tantos años, muchacha -dijo Genkai sonriendo. Botán sonrió con mucha tranquilidad desde el momento en que Enma les había gritado. Genkai estaba muy cambiada. Estaba más anciana, el cabello más claro... Pero aún sentía una gran paz al verla.

Maestra Genkai -dijo Botán corriendo hasta arrodillarse frente a ella.

Vamos, linda, no es necesario que hagas eso -dijo Genkai sonriendo.

Por favor, Genkai, apresúrate -pidió Koenma recostándose en la puerta -. Por si no lo sabías, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Qué mal carácter -dijo Genkai -. Mira Botán, lo que sucede es que Koenma tiene un enorme moretón en el trasero y...

¡Genkai! -gritó furioso Koenma.

Botán no hizo más sino reírse.

Bueno... Escucha Botán -dijo Genkai poniéndose muy seria -. Youko Kurama ha escapado con un tesoro muy valioso del rey Enma. Por lo que sabemos, hay otro demonio que también busca la joya y está tras youko. Lo que necesitamos es que mientras ellos luchan, robes la joya...

¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA! -gritó Koenma con furia -. ¡¡¿COMO SE TE PUEDE PASAR POR LA CABEZA QUE BOTAN PUEDE HACER UNA COSA COMO ESA!

¿Irías tú? -le preguntó Genkai.

La pregunta sería si PUEDO hacerlo -dijo Koenma mirándola con furia.

Estás demasiado sobreprotegido, niño -dijo Genkai negando con la cabeza.

No vas a enviar a Botán a ese lugar -dijo Koenma como si fuese su última palabra.

¿qué opción te queda? -preguntó Genaki.

No se preocupe, señor Koenma -dijo Botán sonriendo -. Yo iré. No puede ser tan difícil si lo único que debo hacer es robar esa joya, además, ya lo he hecho antes.

Koenma la miró seriamente.

No tienes ni la menor idea de lo poderoso que es youko Kurama -dijo Koenma -. Es muy frío, despiadado y no tiene una sola partícula de bondad en su sangre.

Pero ella tiene razón -dijo Genkai -. Youko no puede hacerle nada, por el simple hecho que Botán es una mujer.

Koenma negó con la cabeza.

¿crees que sólo por eso dejará de atacarla?

Tú sabes cómo es ese zorro -dijo Genkai -. Coqueto, pervertido, casanova, don Juan y muchas cosas más cuando hay chicas bonitas...

Bueno, entonces no será tanto problema -dijo Botán encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo -. No creo que me haga nada, ya que yo no soy tan bonita...

Por favor -dijo Koenma sonriendo sarcásticamente -. Genkai, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Si Botán se pone a la vista del youko... pues...

Realmente no creo que me haga nada, Señor Koenma -dijo Botán tristemente -. No se preocupe, yo iré y recuperaré la sortija.

Botán salió de la oficina de Koenma y fue corriendo a su habitación.

No puedo dejar que vaya sola -dijo Koenma saliendo de la oficina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ay... No sé por qué tuve que decir que iría... Me muero de miedo -decía Botán mientras se peinaba -. Soy una tonta! ¿por qué simplemente no me pude quedar callada? Esto pasa por lengua larga -dijo Botán haciendo una mueca -. Bueno... creo que ya está...

Botán -dijo alguien desde afuera.

adelante, está abierto! -dijo Botán mientras se ponía bien el kimono.

Botán, yo quería... lo siento -dijo Koenma voltenado bruscamente.

¡Señor Koenma! -dijo Botán muy sonrojada metiéndose al baño pata terminar de acomodarse el kimono -. claro, cómo pude ser tan tonta como para no reconocer su voz? -murmuró ella para sí, cuando ya estaba lista.

Eh... Yo... sólo quería decirte que no debes ir allá...

No se preocupe, señor, enserio -dijo Botán saliendo del baño -. No va a pasarme nada. Además...

No quiero que vayas -dijo Koenma -. No sólo Youko es peligroso... El otro demonio también lo es , y quizá más.

Pero...

Todo ésto fue por órden de mi padre -dijo Koenma pesadamente -. Se supone que él creía que eras eficiente, ¿por qué te manda directamente a la muerte otra vez?

Señor Koenma...

No irás -dijo Koenma como punto final.

Discúlpeme, señor Koenma -dijo Botán -. Pero yo no puedo desobedecer órdenes del señor Enma y mucho menos de la maestra Genkai.

¡Pero eres mi asistente! -gritó Koenma molesto -. ¡Soy yo el que te da órdendes y tú debes cumplirlas!

Hn, pues lo siento mucho -dijo Botán furiosa dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

Koenma la tomó de la muñeca.

¡Suélteme!

No vas a ir, ¿entendido?

¡Está lastimándome! -exclamó Botán tratando de safarse de Koenma.

¡Lo que hago es por tu bien!

¡No creo que dejarme sin brazo sea por mi bien!

¡No me refiero a eso!

¡Entonces suélteme!

¡Dime que no irás!

¡No puedo hacer eso!

¡Entonces no te soltaré!

¡Es un inmaduro!

¡Y tú una niña escandalosa!

¡Suélteme!

Koenma cogió su muñeca con más fuerza y Botán fue atraída hacia él, cayendo sobre su pecho.

Señor Koenma... -dijo Botán sin atreverse a levantar la cara.

Te digo que es por tu bien -dijo Koenma abrazándola -. Eres una buena persona además de eficiente asesora y asistente. No quiero que te pase nada.

Discúlpeme, Señor Koenma -dijo Botán separándose de él -. Pero son órdenes de su padre... Y debo cumplirlas.

Botán se soltó de Koenma y salió de la habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HOOLAAAS!

n.n ah, el KoenmaXBotan n.n que raras ideas se pasan por mi cabeza p algo asi como Horo HoroXAnna en Shaman King (una d mis parejas favoritas ¬¬) DracoXHermione (n.n weno, en esta si hay seguidores xD) GenkaiXToguro (no se ustedes, a mi me gusta) MayXAsh (Golpeenme! x.x) AshXMisty RayXKai KaiXHillary (o.o?) HillaryXTyson (q horror, hasta beyblade meto x aqui y todo por culpa de mi hermano u.ú) y un monton que weno... seria muy largo n.n'

También quiero acalarar que este fic NO ES UN KURAMAXBOTAN y lo digo porque en el siguiente episodio como que hay un pequeño encuentro entre ellos dos, pero NO ES UN KURAMAXBOTAN!

Weno, un saludo muy especial a mi amiga... eh... no me acuerdo el nombre T-T pero su e-mail era algo asi: Yukina Jaganshy kyh... Así que yo la llamo Yukina Jaganshi n.n Saludos a ti y actualiza ese fic!

Saludos a la sensei Rurouni andrea T-T sigues mal con lasa notas o tas en examenes?

Onne-san Rika-chan! TT-TT suerte con la libreta, iré a tu funeral TT.TT

Darky-chan T-T suerte con el internet, amiga

n.n y gracias a los que dejaron reviews (si es q lo hicieron o.oU)

Nos vemos! Ja ne! Final del formulario


	3. 3 cap

HOLAAAAAAA

n.n ay, muchas gracias por los reviews, la verdad es que recien ahora pude leerlos.

¡Onne-san! ¡Te dignaste a leer mis fics de Yu Yu Hakusho T-T

si, q mate de risa el capi d ayer xDDD

Ah, y la fiesta estuvo telaza, no t perdiste de nada u.ú ni siquiera fue la calabaza sexy,

Por cierto, onne-san, ¡bien con el internet! ya era hora d q t lo arreglaran u.ú

weno, nuevamente gracias x los reviews a todos n.n

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 cap. La misión y la desaparición de Kurama

Al salir, se dio con montones de ayudantes pegados a la puerta, quizá atraídos por la gritería.

- ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! -preguntó Koenma en su forma de bebé de nuevo-. ¡Hay mucho trabajo que hacer! ¡Andando!

Todos se disiparon.

- Señorita Botán -dijo Ogri acercándose.

- ¿sucede algo, Ogri?

- Se supone que debo llevarla al lugar donde se encuentra youko Kurama -le dijo.

- Tienes razón -dijo Botán soriendo -. Si quiero mantener mi trabajo aquí, será mejor que empiece a hacer las cosas bien. Vámonos, Ogri.

Ogri tragó saliva.

- ¿Y sabe usted cómo es ese lugar? -preguntó Ogri sombríamente.

- No -contestó Botán -. ¿tú lo sabes, Ogri?

Ogri asintió sombríamente.

- Ay, por la cara que tienes debe ser un lugar horrible -dijo Botán con una mueca.

- Está dentro del Makai -dijo Ogri tragando saliva nuevamente.

- Pero el Makai es muy grande, Ogri -dijo Botán.

- En una de las partes más peligrosas y misteriosas, señorita. Normalmente ahí viven no sólo kitsunes, también demonios de toda clase, como también manadas e insectos muy poderosos.

- Ay, Ogri, no sé en qué momento me decidí a aceptar ésto -dijo Botán negando con la cabeza.

- Creo que la comprendo, señorita -dijo Ogri sonriendo.

Caminaron largo rato. Botán aún podía escuchar la voz de Koenma pidiendo que se quedara.

- Pero qué se habrá creído... Casi me deja sin muñeca...

- ¿dijo algo?

- Eh... no, nada, Ogri -dijo Botán sonriendo.

- Ya llegamos, señorita -dijo Ogri tragando saliva por tercera vez.

Era un bosque muy espeso y oscuro. Se escuchaban ecos y risas.

- ¿estás seguro, Ogri? -preguntó Botán con voz asustada.

- S-si señorita Botán -dijo Ogri.

Un lobo aulló.

- Ay... ¿por qué yo? ¿por qué yo? -dijo Botán abrazando a Ogri.

Se escuchaban pasos... muy próximos.

- Señorita Botán, discúlpeme, pero las órdenes del señor Enma fueron que la dejara aquí, estoy amenazado... ¡ah!

Ogri huyó despavorido.

- ¡Muy bonito! Abandonar a una mujer indefensa -dijo Botán retrocediendo hasta chocar con un árbol.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

- Por favor... si alguna vez te importé, madre, protégeme -pidió Botán a la persona que más detestaba por no haberla conocido.

- ¿qué hace un chica tan linda como tú sola por aquí? -preguntó un hermoso ser de cabello plateado, ojos dorados, adorables orejas y una simpática cola.

- Yo... yo...

- Es muy peligroso -continuó youko mirando al cielo -. Bueno... ¿cómo te llamas?

- ¡No me haga daño, por favor! ¡No quiero morir de nuevo! -dijo Botán cubriéndose.

- No pensaba hacerlo -dijo youko sorprendido -. Bueno, en todo caso soy Kurama. Youko Kurama. Y aún no me dices tu nombre.

- Soy Botán.

- Botán - repitió youko. Repentinamente volteó a la derecha -. Alguien se acerca.

- ¿qué? ay no, ay no... ¿por qué tuve que venir yo? -dijo Botán aterrorizada y preguntándose dónde podría tener el aro sagrado aquel youko.

- Escuchame -dijo youko -. Alguien muy poderoso se acerca y el temor que tienes altera tu energía, poseees poderes. Si no quieres morir, vete de aquí.

- No puedo hacer eso -dijo Botán aterrorizada.

- Lo sé, lo sé, le pasa a muchos cuando me conocen -dijo el youko casi sin darle importancia -, pero haz un sacrificio, sólo para salvar tu vida, ¿qué dices?

- ¡No me refiero a eso! -dijo Botán. Luego lo vio. Lo tenía amarrado a un lado de su... ¿túnica? (como le llamas a esa tira de ropa que tiene youko o.O)

Fue estirando su mano lentamente...

- ¡Ah no, preciosa! -dijo youko sonriendo tomándola en brazos -. Lo siento, pero ese tesoro es mío, yo lo vi primero.

- ¡Oye, suéltame! ¡Ay! ¡Saca la mano de ahí!

- Lo siento.

- Pervertido.

(Ojo,** NO **ES KURAMAXBOTAN)

Kurama saltaba demasiado.

- Esto es muy peligroso, amiga -dijo Kurama mientras se ocultaban -. Podrías salir muy lastimada... Además, creo que esta es mi hora, ¿qué te parece?

- Que con eso no se bromea -dijo Botán muy molesta.

- Bueh... Ahora vete o yo mismo te mataré.

- Pero...

- ¡Anda!

Botán asintió... Pero antes, arrancó de la túnica del youko el anillo.

- ¡Oye!

- Lo siento, pero es necesario para mi trabajo -dijo Botán.

Pero no se fue. Se ocultó bastante lejos de los hechos... Aunque lo último que escuchó fue un grito del youko.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿pero te encuentras bien? ¿no te pasó nada?

- No, señor Koenma, como le dije, aunque es increíble, el mismo youko Kurama me me dejó huir-explicaba Botán por centésima vez a Koenma.

- Qué extraño -decía el pequeño yendo de un lado a otro en su escritorio -. Bueno, ¿guiaste su alma, Botán?

- Eso es lo más extraño -dijo Botán pensativamente -. No logré encontrar su alma.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEE????!!!

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Ay, qué feo grito -decía una hermosa mujer embarazada acompañada de un hombre igualmente guapo -. ¿qué crees que haya sido?

- No tengo idea, Shiori...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡¡C-COMO QUE NO?! -preguntó Koenma escandalizado.

- No lo sé señor -dijo Botán retrocediendo hasta la puerta

- ¡VA A MATARME! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SEPAS DONDE ESTA YOUKO KURAMA??!! No puede ser, no puede ser...

- Señor Koenma, estoy tan sorprendida como usted! no tengo idea de dónde puede estar en este momento -dijo Botán siguiendo a Koenma de un lado a otro del escritorio.

- Me matará, mi padre me matará cuando sepa que el poderoso youko Kurama... espera... no me matará a mi´... ¡Te matará a ti! -exclamó señalando a Botán con la mano.

- ¡¿a mi?!

- ¡Exacto!

- ¿por qué a mí? -preguntó Botán escandalizada.

- Porque yo soy su hijo -dijo Koenma cerrando un ojo.

- ¡Pero yo soy su asistente!

- ¿Y quién es su prioridad?

- ¡Señor Koenma! -exclamó Botán con el ceño fruncido -. ¡La responsabilidad no es sólo mía!

- L.o sé, lo sé... ¿qué vamos a hacer...? ¡Ogri!

- Sí, ¿señor Koenma?

- Investiga, ahora mismo, el paradero de Kurama.

- ¿de Youko Kurama?

- Sí, sí, de él -dijo Koenma.

- Enseguida, señor.

- ¡¡Si sabía que eso se podía hacer por qué no lo hizo desde un principio?! -le gritó Botán.

- ¡Porque no se me ocurrió!

Botán se cayó estilo anime.

Koenma suspiró.

- Por lo menos lo que nos queda ahora es esperar -dijo.

- Sí...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Koenma seguía sellando papeles y Botán revisaba algunos papeles de personas que estaban próximas a morir y a qué parte debía guiarlos.

- Urameshi... -dijo Botán extrañada -. Parece ser un próximo padre. Morirá por suicidio en unos años.

- Sí, últimamente los suicidios en el ningenkai han aumentado mucho.

- Disculpen -dijo Motoko entrando -. Botán, hay tres almas esperando allá afuera.

- ¿tres? Pensé que ya había guiado a todas por este día.

- Fue Hiei -dijo Motoko negando con la cabeza -. No sé muy bien, al parecer se implantó algo en la frente... y como está en recuperación se la agarró con dos ningen.

- Vaya... Ese demonio de fuego -dijo Botán negando con la cabeza -. Bueno, ahora vengo.

Botán salió de la oficina.

- Por cierto -dijo Motoko a Koenma -. Su señor padre quiere vernos.

- Vete al diablo -le dijo Koenma muy molesto.

Motoko frunció el ceño y se fue muy ofendida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿cómo pudo hacer eso? -preguntó Botán muy interesada.

- Ah... ese zorro -dijo Koenma suspirando debajo de la ruma de papeles que estaba sellando -. Condujo su espíritu hacia una mujer embarazada y se fucionó con la criatura. Muy astuto el youko.

- Y... ¿qué pasará con el alma del niño? -preguntó Botán.

Koenma negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sé muy bien -admitió -. Tal parece que se convierte en la escencia de la persona con la que se fuciona.

- Pobre criatura -dijo Botán tristemente.

- Pobre familia -dijo Koenma deteniéndose un momento -. Kurama sólo estará ahí para reponerse... Luego los abandonará, y esa familia sufrirá mucho.

- Disculpe, señor Koenma -dijo Motoko entrando -. Su padre lo solicita... En su verdadera forma.

- Todo esto es por causa tuya, ¿verdad? -le dijo Koenma cuando ya se había convertido en joven -. Botán, prepara una canasta con muchos víveres, nos vamos de picnic con Ogri al ningenkai.

- ¿yo puedo ir, señor Koenma? -preguntó Ogri.

- Desde luego -dijo Koenma salinedo de la oficina.

- El señorito Koenma es siempre tan bueno -dijo Ogri con lágrimas en los ojos.

Botán se rió y fue a buscar las cosas que Koenma le había pedido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Pero se retrasa por tu culpa, si quisieras, ya tendríamos princesa del reikai tantei -decía el rey Enma a su hijo.

- Eso suena bien -dijo Koenma con los brazos cruzados -. Siempre y cuando yo decida con quién y cuándo.

- Pero si ya tenemos con quién -dijo el rey Enma señalando a Motoko.

- Precisamente -señaló Koenma muy molesto -. ¿por qué tiene que ser ELLA?

- ¡PORQUE MOTOKO ES LA MAS EFICIENTE Y MEJOR GUIA ESPIRITUAL QUE TENEMOS! ¡POR ESO!

- Aburrida -dijo Koenma apoyándose en la puerta.

- ¡No voy a permitir que hables de esa manera frente a ella! -gritó el rey Enma.

- Mala suerte, padre -dijo Koenma mientras salía de la oficina de su padre.

- Jóvenes -dijo Enma golpenado el escritrio -. Creen que lo saben todo. No te preocupes, motoko, esa boda se llevará a cabo tanto él quiera como si no.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Ya estamos listos, señor Koenma! -dijo Botán desde fuera del castillo.

Koenma asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿sabe a qué parte del ningenkai quiere ir el señor Koenma -preguntó Ogri con la canaste en las manos.

- Ni idea, pero vamos a salir! Y hace mucho que estoy por allá, será divertido -dijo Botán emocionada.

- ¿Qué sucedió, sñor Koenma? -preguntó Ogri al ver la cara de Koenma.

- Ah... nada importante, además, me muero de hambre... ¿irás así, Botán? -preguntó Koenma viendo le perfectamente limpio e inmaculado kimono rosa de Botán.

- Tiene toda la razón, señor Koenma -dijo Botán sacando la lengua. Chasqueó los dedos y estaba vestida con un jean marrón, una blusa color rosada y encima un pequeño chaleco marrón -. Bueno, creo que ahora sí. Vámonos.

Koenma se le quedó mirando por un rato mientras iban camimando. Las únicas vestimentas en que había visto a Botán habían sido el kimono púrpura y el rosa... Pero se veía muy linda con ropa ningen. Al menos eso le parecía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Lo están obligando a casarse? -preguntó Botán con una tostada en la boca.

- Así parece -dijo Koenma en su forma de bebé. Luego se agarró el sombrero: AAHHH!! ¿Qué habré hecho yo para que me toque una tortura como esa??!!

- Yo creo que un matrimonio debe ser maravilloso -dijo Botán poniendo un dedo en su mentón. Koenma la miró ceñudo -. Claro, siempre y cuando sea con la persona que uno quiere... Pero, prométame algo, señor Koenma.

- ¿hmm?

- Si llega a casarse con Motoko, yo quiero ser la madrina, ¿qué dice? -luego estalló en risas ante la mirada molesta de Koenma.

- Ah, el señor Koenma se va a casar... Pero es aún demasiado joven...

- Y que lo digas, Ogri -dijo Botán riéndose de nuevo -. ¿cuántos son ya, señor Koenma?

- cuatro mil ciento treinta-dijo Koenma aburrido.

- Bueno, tan jovencito no es -dijo Botán y se volvió a reir.

- Bueno, ya basta, es suficiente -dijo Koenma cruzándose de brazos.

- No se moleste señor Koenma -dijo Botán sonriendo -. A mí me hubiera gustado casarme. No desaproveche esta oportunidad.

Koenma resopló y miró al cielo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

n.n nuevamente hola xD

tb vi los reviews de 'cerra los ojos' y 'quiero estar contigo' y ya tengo al actualizacion justo aki

(todos ven el pc con cara de maniaticos)

n.n weno, ya los pondre, x eso no se angustien p

espero q les haya gustado este cap. n.n


	4. 4capi

4 Cap. Hiei Jaganshi, Shuiichi Minamino

Parece que todo está en orden -dijo Botán chequeando su agenda -. Unas 14 almas... 12 por Hiei... hmm... en este último año se han reducido notablemente los asesinatos producidos por Hiei... Me pregunto por que´.

Disculpa, Botán -dijo Motoko entrando -. Hay algo que deberías ver. El joven en el que resucitó youko Kurama se ha aliado con Hiei Jaganshi!

¿qué puedo hacer yo contra eso? -preguntó Botán hojeando los papeles de Motoko.

No lo sé, siemplemente que desde que andan juntos, no se les ve mucho. Algo deben estar planeando -dijo Motoko pensativamente.

Sea lo que sea, no parece muy importante ahora -dijo Botán volviendo a su agenda.

Puede que no -reconoció Motoko -. Por cierto... ¿qué piensas pedir por tus 145 años aquí?

Koenma estaba pasando por ahí, y al escuchar la voz de Botán, se detuvo y se pegó a la puerta.

Lo he estado pensando, pero no se me ocurre nada -dijo Botán haciendo una mueca.

Bueno, yo cumplo 2078 años aquí, pero aún no sé qué pedir tampoco. Pero son tus primeros 145 años aquí, así que el regalo que te dé el señor Koenma debe ser bueno.

Eso espero -dijo Botán sonriendo maliciosamente -. No voy a tirar a la basura 145 años trabajando para él.

Ambas rieron.

Koenma resopló.

Bueno, Botán, aquí entre nosotras -dijo Motoko bajando la voz -. Corren rumores de que pasa algo entre tú y el señor Koenma.

Koenma casi se traga el chupón.

Botán rió con más ganas.

¿entre el señor Koenma y yo? Por favor, a veces me parece un pequeño niño malcriado, consentido y... bueno, algo infantil.

'¿sólo eso?' pensó Koenma algo descepcionado.

Sé a qué te refieres -comentó Motoko -. Pero en sí, no me has contestado.

Koenma seguía escuchando atentamente a pesar de que ya varios ayudantes lo estaban mirando con cara rara.

Pues no -dijo Botán pensativamente -. No pasa nada... Bah, además la que parece que está en planes con el señor Koenma eres tú, ajajajá -dijo Botán dándole un codazo a su amiga.

Sí, lo sé, lo sé, Botán -dijo Motoko entusiasmada, sonrojándose -. El rey Enma ha dicho que como soy la asistente más eficiente... oh, no te ofendas -. Botán negó con la cabeza, sonriendo -. bueno, pues pensó que sería un buen partido para su hijo.

Me parece que hacen una pareja adorable -comentó Botán con una mueca.

Ay, Botán.

Ambas volvieron a reírse.

Por eso te preguntaba -dijo Motoko -. Quería saber si había alguna enemiga a la vista.

Pues despreocúpate -dijo Botán.

Ambas rieron de nuevo.

Koenma bajó la mirada, triste.

¿qué me están mirando? -preguntó mientras iba a su oficina.

Claro que no voy a negarte que... Cuando el señor Koenma toma su apariencia verdadera... se ve muy guapo -dijo Botán sonriendo.

Lo sé, es muy lindo -dijo Motoko -. Pero cuidadito con echarle ojo, ¿eh?

¿qué me harías? -preguntó Botán con una mueca.

No lo sé, no me he puesto a pensar qué haría si me roban a Koenma.

Ambas rieron de nuevo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No se ve muy bien, señorito -dijo Ogri observando al pequeño con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio.

No lo estoy, Ogri -dijo Koenma -. Quiero que la Tierra me trague.

Perdón -dijo Botán entrando-. Señor Koenma, acaban de informarme Kurama y Hiei están próximos al castillo.

¿quieren volver a robar la sortija?

Al parecer no -dijo Botán viendo unos papeles -dicen que desean entablar conversación con usted.

¿te dijeron sobre qué? -preguntó Koenma caminando sobre el escritorio.

Algo relacionado con un mostruo que está suelto y ha secuestrado a la novia ningen de Kurama.

¿Kurama tiene una novia nigen? -preguntó Koenma estallando en risas.

Eso fue lo que me dijo Hiei telepáticamente -dijo Botán sonriendo.

No lo puedo creer, ¿Kurama con una novia ningen? Ah... bueno, por lo menos él tiene una novia.

¿qué quiere decir? -preguntó Botán.

Nada -dijo Koenma rápidamente.

Señor Koenma -dijo Motoko entrando derrepente -. Dos individuos estás esperándolo en el salón.

De acuerdo... Gracias -dijo Koenma sin ganas de nada -. Acompáñame, Botán.

Sí, señor.

Botán le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y ella se fue sonriendo.

Botán siguió Botán hasta el gran salón donde un chico de cabello rojo y corto y otro de cabello negro, con un mechón blanco y una cinta blanca en la cabeza.

Bueno -dijo Koenma -. ¿qué es lo que desean?

Ver a Koenma -dijo el de pelo negro -. Vinimos a hablar con Koenma, no con un bebé.

¡No seas tonto! -exclamó Botán algo alarmada -. ¡El es Koenma!

Así es, Hiei -dijo el pelirrojo -. No debería extrañarte, Koenma, creo que tu linda secretaria te dijo qué queríamos.

Yo no dije nada, jamás los he visto -dijo Botán rápidamente.

Creo que Kurama dijo linda, no espantosa -dijo Hiei cruzando los brazos.

¡¿Qué? -dijo Botán muy molesta.

Hiei... No hagas eso -dijo el joven de cabello rojo -. Yo me refería a una que tenía el cabello plateado.

Hiei resopló.

¡Ah! -dijo Koenma golpeándose la mano con el puño -. Sí, ya recuerdo, pero ella no me dijo qué quería.

Yo le mandé telepáticamente a la fea un mensaje -dijo Hiei.

Hiei -dijo Kurama mirándolo alternativamente.

Ah... Ya me acordé -dijo Botán sonriendo -,. Sí, que habían secuestrado a la novia de Kurama.

¿qué le has estado diciendo, Hiei? -preguntó Kurama mirándolo fijamente.

La verdad, kitsune -dijo Hiei con las manos en los bolsillos.

Es una niña que estudia en el mismo instituto que yo -dijo Kurama cruzando los brazos -. Ha sido raptada.

Perfecto, ¿y qué quieren que YO haga? -preguntó Koenma.

Tenemos entendido que tienes excelentes ayudantes -dijo Hiei -. Sólo queremos prestado a uno para que pueda vigilar el escondite y darnos señales.

¡Ah! -dijo Koenma -. Claro. Bueno, Botán, esta misión es tuya.

¡Qué? -preguntó Botán llevando los puños a la boca -. Ay no, por qué yo, por qué yo, por qué siempre a mí.

No juegues con nosotros -dijo Hiei -. No nos vas a dar a esta onna inútil y encima fea.

Hiei, basta -dijo kurama. Luego miró a Botán -. Por cierto... ¿no nos conocemos de algún lado?

Ehh... -dijo Botán recordando -. No, señor, para nada -dijo Botán negando con la cabeza, esperando que Kurama no se acordara que ella le había robado la sortija.

Qué extraño -dijo el joevn sonriendo -. Podría jurar que ya nos habíamos visto antes.

Bien, entonces ya está dicho, se llevarán a Botán, simplemente cuiden de no dejarme sin asistente. Suerte Botán!

P-pero señor Koenma...! -dijo Botan mirando cómo Koenma se iba caminando con las manos atrás hacia su oficina.

Ogh, qué no pudiste pedir a alguien mejor, Kurama? -preguntó Hiei cruzándose de brazos.

La idea no me agrada más que a tí -dijo Botán cruzándose de brazos también.

Vamos... -dijo Kurama separando a Botán y a Hiei. Luego se detuvo súbitamente y volteó hacia Botán. Ella tragó saliva -. ¿estás segura que no nos hemos visto antes?

No, señor -dijo Botán sonriendo nerviosamente.

Está diciendo la verdad, Kurama -dijo Hiei caminando con ellos -. Créme, si ya hubieses visto su horrible rostro, jamás la olvidarías.

¡Qué dijiste?

Ya... vámonos -dijo Kurama empujándolos.

xxxxxxxxx

Creo que parezco un poco tonta en medio de dos niños -dijo Botán mientras caminaban por el ningenkai.

Ninguno de los dos somos niños, bruja -dijo Hiei mirándola con furia.

Bueno, razonándolo (ah, cierto, no puedes razonar, pero intentémoslo) , Kurama tiene la apariencia de un niño de 14 años y tú... la de su hermano menor, sin ofender! -dijo rápidamente Botán cuando Hiei la miró.

Ya estamos cerca -dijo Kurama mientras escondía a Botán tras él.

Mataré al señor Koenma después de ésto -dijo Botán mirando cómo Hiei y Kurama se hacían de la chica y destruían al enemigo rápidamente -. ¿sólo para ésto me necesitaban? qué pérdida de tiempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sé que me arrepentiré de ésto -dijo el pequeño Koenma cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos debajo de la ruma de papeles que tenía por sellas -. ¡Ah! ¿Cómo se me ocurré enviar a Botán con dos de los demonios más poderosos y despiadados del Makai!

Tocaron la puerta.

está abierto... -dijo Koenma con voz de ultratumba.

¡Soy yo, señor Koenma! ¡Regresé!

¡Botán! ¡Gracias a Dios! -dijo Koenma levantando la cabeza y dejando caer varios papeles al suelo.

Ay, señor Koenma, en realidad no pensé que estuviera preocupado por mí -dijo Botán sonriendo y recogiendo los papeles.

Temía quedarme sin ayudante, es todo -dijo Koenma rápidamente recogiendo papeles también.

Sí, como usted diga, señor -dijo Botán sonriendo -. Por cierto... Ya rescataron a la niña. Era muy bonita, pero a Kurama no parecía gustarle en lo más mínimo.

Bueno... -dijo Koenma rascándose el cuello -. Talvez lo que tenía Kurama era sentimiento de culpa.

¿sentimiento de culpa? -dijo Botán pensativa -. Bueno, supongo que es posible...

Señor Koenma -dijo Ogri entrando -. Su padre lo está buscando.

Me pregunto qué habré hecho ahora -dijo Koenma agarrándose la cabeza.

No se preocupe, señor Koenma -dijo Botán -. Seguro que es por lo de la boda con Motoko -luego se rió frente a la cara molesta de Koenma -. Pero me dejará ser la madrina, lo prometió.

Lo que harás es quedarte sin empleo -dijo Koenma negando con la cabeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holaaas! n.n

Osea que el lunes... No, el viernes empiezan los nuevos episodios?"!" T-T

Bueno, eso no importa n.n porque yo me comprare los capis, jaja.

Weno, ahora voy aseguir escribiendo el próximo capi, vivan las vacaciones!

Ja ne!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Yusuke Urameshi

5 cap. Yusuke Urameshi

- ¡Pero si ha sido un tonto!

- ¿Cómo es posible que haya sacrificado su vida así?

- ¡No hay más espacio!

- ¡Es un caso extremo!

- ¡Botán! ¡Botaaaaan!

- ¿qué sucede, señor Koenma? -dijo Botán corriendo hacia él.

- Un chico acaba de morir.

- ¿qué? ¿no es aquel chico malo que se sacrificó por el pequeño? ¡Le dije que ya no había lugar! -le reclamó Botán.

- ¡Nadie sabía que se iba a sacrificar! -dijo Koenma -. Ayayayay... ¿Por qué cada año que pasa se ponen más complicadas las cosas?

- Bueno, el alma de ese niño no puede quedarse vagando, ¿qué puedo hacer?

- Tráelo aquí -dijo Koenma -. Si hace un esfuerzo, puede que lo volvamos a la vida.

- ¿está seguro? -preguntó Botán.

- Por supuesto -respondió el pequeño -. Su muerte fue una de las más extrañas, el muy tonto no sabía que el niño iba a sobrevivir sin ningún rasguño.

- Bueno, está bien -dijo Botán sonriendo -. ¿cuál es el nombre del chico?

- Yusuke Urameshi.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Veamos... veamos... accidente de coche... accidente de coche... ¡ah! ¡Ahí debe ser! -dijo Botán cuando vio a varias personas en círculo y un coche parado.

(Aquí voy a improvisar, porque no me acuerdo qué fue lo que le dijo Botán a Yusuke y viceversa. Vamos a hacer un universo alterno, cambiaré el diálogo. D)

- ¡Oigan! ¡Aquí estoy! ¿qué...? ¿adónde me llevan? -preguntó un chico vestido con uniforme verde, cabello negro y ojos marrones.

- ¡Hola! -dijo Botán acercándose en su remo volador (xD)

- ¿quién eres tú? -preguntó el chico.

- Yo soy Botán, Yusuke, y seré tu guía espiritual a partir de ahora.

- ¿estoy muerto?

- Lo estás -dijo Botán sonriendo -. Veamos... (Botán sacó un pequeño cuaderno) -. ¡Ajá! ¡Aquí está! Yusuke Urameshi, chico rudo, tonto, y buscapleitos.

- ¡Oye! -dijo Yusuke tratando de tomar el cuadernito de Botán, pero ella lo esquivó.

- ¡Ah! Pelmazo y de muy mal carácter.

- Hn -dijo Yusuke sentádnose en el aire -. si estoy muerto... ¿quiere decir que soy un fantasma?

- Pues...

- ¡Excelente! -dijo Yusuke tratando de atravesar un muro... pero se golpeó.

- Bueno, eres un espíritu. La escencia o alma de tu cuerpo -dijo Botán -. Pero no hay sitio para tí en el cielo o infierno.

- ¿qué? Pero si ya estoy muerto. Llévame al infierno o donde sea que me toque estar.

- Ya te lo dije -dijo Botán mientras flotaban sin rumbo -. Tu muerte fue uno de los casos más extraños que se producen en cien años, al menos. Por eso, debemos llevarte con el jefe supremo del reino Espiritual.

- ¿el jefe supremo? -preguntó Yusuke.

- Ajá, el gran Koenma Daioh -dijo Botán sonriendo -. Él será quien te juzgue, Yusuke.

Yusuke tragó saliva, aquel Koenma debía ser un tipo muy poderoso y terrible.

- Y así veremos si puedes revivir, ¿qué te parece? -preguntó Botán muy contenta.

- ¿estás loca? ¿revivir? Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a vivir como fantasma -dijo Yusuke sonriendo -. ¿no crees? ¿eh?

Y Yusuke empezó a seguirla y a querer botarla del remo.

- Oye, quédate quieto -dijo Botán. 'me pregunto si ésta es la verdadera reencarnación de Youko Kurama'.

- Pero es más divertido así -dijo Yusuke cruzando las piernas.

- Ahora, déjame pensar... ¿no quieres ir a ver tu funeral?

- Bah, de seguro no debe de haber nadie, Botán, sería perder el tiempo -dijo Yusuke sin darle importancia.

- No lo creo, Yusuke -dijo Botán -. Ahora vamos, ¿si?

- Pero...

- ¡Andando! -dijo Botán y Yusuke se cogió del remo.

Llegaron a la casa de Yusuke, donde muchas personas asistían a su funeral.

- Seguro están aquí por compromiso -dijo Yusuke cruzando los brazos -. Botán, ésto no tiene caso.

- Oh... ¿y ella? -preguntó Botán señalando a una chica de dos colas llorando.

- Keiko...

Botán volteó a verlo. 'qué mono es' pensó y luego se rió.

- Ella no tiene por qué llorar así -dijo Yusuke.

'oh... le gusta' pensó Botán y se rió de nuevo.

- ¿Lo ves, Yusuke? ¿qué de tu madre?

Entraron. La mdre de Yusuke lloraba a lágrima viva, con dos botellas de cerveza al lado.

- P-pero qué...? Oh, madre, deja de llorar así...

- ¡Urameshi! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre morirte cuando aún no hemos tenido una pelea!? ¡Urameshi!

- Ese tonto... Kuwabara -dijo Yusuke volteando.

'¿serán todos sus amigos así?...' pensó Botán algo confundida.

- Ay, Yusuke... -dijo Botán -. ¿ves ahora la posibilidad de revivir?

- Creo que tienes razón -dijo Yusuke viendo a su madre, a Keiko y a Kuwabara.

- Bueno, entonces no debemos esperar, vamos con Koenma -dijo Botán mientras Yusuke la seguía.

Ya habían llegado al mundo espiritual y estaban frente al castillo del rey Enma.

- Bueno, prepárate Yusuke, vamos a entrar en la oficina del jefe supremo del Reikai Tantei -dijo Botán mientras Yusuke tragaba saliva -. Bueno... -Botán llamó a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y entraron.

- Bienvenido al reino espiritual, Yusuke Urameshi -dijo una voz.

- ¿qué-qué? ¿quién dijo eso?

- aquí abajo -llamó Koenma -. Soy Koenma Daioh...

- ¿Un bebé? ¿Koenma es un bebé?

- Silencio, tonto! -dijo Botán haciendo que Yusuke se inclinara -. Discúlpelo, señor Koenma.

- No hay problema, lo único que debes saber, Yusuke Urameshi es que esta puede ser la única oportunidad que tienes de volver a la vida.

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? -preguntó Yusuke sin mucho interés.

- Ahora que lo preguntas -dijo Koenma sacando un huevo -. Debes cuidar bien de este huevo.

- ¿es todo? -preguntó Yusuke tomando el huevo en sus manos.

- Si empiezas a hacer buenas acciones, este huevo se convertirá algo así com un ángel, un guardían protector -dijo Koenma -. Pero, si por el contrario, sigues comportandote mal y brindas energía negativa al huevo, éste se convertirá en un mosntruo y al nacer te comerá.

Yusuke tragó saliva.

- Bueno, tal parece que ahora debes mejorar tus acciones, Yusuke -dijo Botán sonriendo.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! -dijo Yusuke contento -. Eh... ¿y qué se supone que haga ahora?

- Buena pregunta -dijo Botán pensativa -. ¡Ah! ¿No quieres decirle a tus amigos que revivirás? Así tienes cómo cuidar tu cuerpo, si lo queman, ya no servirá.

- ¡Tienes razón! -dijo Yusuke -. ¡Gracias por todo, Koenma! (es un bebé, quién lo diría...-¡Silencio, Yusuke!-) Vámonos, Botán.

- ¡Sí! -dijo ella mientras salían de la oficina de Koenma -. ¡Ya vuelvo, señor!

- Adiós Botán.

- ¿a dónde iremos primero, Yusuke? -preguntó Botán mientras estaban volando.

- Donde Keiko -dijo Yusuke casi automáticamente.

- Keiko, ¿eh? -dijo Botán mirándolo sospechosamente.

- Sí... No me mires así, es sólo mi amiga -dijo Yusuke evitando mirarla a los ojos.

- Bueno... creo que es aquí -dijo Botán y entraron a la habitación de Keiko.

- Qué ordenado -dijo Yusuke -. Este lugar ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine... ¿qué es...? Keiko... Está llorando -dijo acercándose a ella.

- Puedes aparecer en su sueño -dijo Botán -. Pero hazlo rápido, explícale todo rápidamente, ¿sí?

Yusuke asintió.

Botán se quedó obsevándolo simplemente. Luego miró al techo... Cómo le hubiese gustado tener un romance tan bonito como ese. Y lo mejor era que ambos eran muy lindos y hacían un bonita pareja.

Luego pensó en Koenma. Le encantaba cuando sonreía. Le gustaba que se preocupara por ella y que la tuviera en cuenta. Recordaba cada facción de su rostro, cada momento en que la llamaba... ¿Acaso ella...?

- Botán... Iujuu? ¿Alguien ahí?

- eh... ¿qué?

- ¿en qué estás pensando, extraña Botán? -preguntó Yusuke.

- Ay, nada, Yusuke -dijo Botán golpeándose la cabeza suavemente -. Bueno, ¿ya le dijiste todo?

- Eso creo -dijo Yusuke racándose el cuello.

- Ajáaaa... -dijo Botán poniendo un dedo en la nariz de Yusuke -. ¡Seguro que pasó algo más! ¿un beso, quizá? Al menos un abrazo. Dime dime dime dime dime dime...

- Botán... -dijo Yusuke muy nervioso -. ¡Ya te dije que Keiko es sólo una amiga!

- Lo sé, cariño, pero te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas -dijo Botán sacándole la lengua.

- Olvida eso -le dijo Yusuke sonriendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Y esta es mi habitación, ¿grande, eh? -dijo Botán mientras entraba con Yusuke y Koenma a su habitación.

- Wow... Jamás había estado en un lugar así -dijo Yusuke mientras veía todo.

- No se ve tan mal después de todo -comentó Koenma en su forma de joven.

- Lo sé. Es muy lindo, y tiene novia -le dijo Botán a Koenma.

- ¡Escuché eso! ¡Y no es cierto! ¡Keiko es sólo mi amiga! -dijo Yusuke desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- ¿lo ve? -le dijo Botán a Koenma. Luego lo miró, ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿qué?

- Ésto -dijo Botán quitándole el chupón -. Así se ve mucho mejor, señor.

Koenma se sonrojó mientras recibía el chupón en su mano.

- ¿no lo cree? -preguntó Botán acercándose a él. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, mientras él miraba más que sus ojos. Aquella expresión tan triste en los ojos de Botán. ¿por qué fingía? Ella no era feliz... No tanto como él desearía que fuera.

- ¿eres feliz, Botán? -preguntó Koenma acercándose más a Botán.

- ¿qué? -preguntó Botán claramente sorprendida y sonriendo -. ¡Claro que soy feliz! Tengo uno de los mejores trabajos del mundo, buenos amigos, varias misiones, un jefe que se preocupa por mí (oh, admítalo). ¿por qué no sería feliz?

- Tus ojos me dicen que no lo eres -dijo Koenma mientras ambos se acercaban más. Ya casi podían sentir su respiración.

- Pero... los ojos no hablan, señor -dijo Botán sintiéndose cada vez más atraída.

Estaban ya a escasos milimetros de sus labios...

- Ejem -Yusuke se aclaró la garganta. Ambos voltearon la mirada a Yusuke, aún sin separarse -. Lamento interrumpir, pero creo que ya es hora que busquemos dónde quedarme...

- ¿Interrumpir......? Oh, Yusuke, cielo, cómo que interrumpir -dijo Botán separándose de Koenma y sonriendo nerviosamente -. ¿acaso te interrumpí yo cuando estabas hablando con Keiko.

- No, porque.... ¡Un momento! ¡Vuelvo a repetirte que Keiko es sólo una amiga! -dijo Yusuke sonrojándose mucho mientras Botán lo seguía molestando.

Koenma suspiró y se apoyó en la pared. Había estado tan cerca... Miró a Botán. Miró el chupón en sus manos. ¿acaso Botán estaría enamorándose de él?... Eso parecía muy claro... 'cariño' 'cielo'... ¿o estaría también enamorándose de Yusuke Urameshi?

- ¡Ya! -dijo Yusuke aprisionando a Botán entre sus brazos -. ¡Eres la mujer más fastidiosa que he conocido! -dijo él riéndose.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Pero suéltame! -dijo Botán riéndose también.

Koenma hizo una mueca de disgusto y se puso el chupón.

- Creo que ya debemos irnos -dijo Koenma mirando el reloj -. ¡¡¡¿¿QUEEE???!!! Mi padre va a matarme.

Salió corriendo de la habitación.

- Bueno, Yusuke, vamos a ver -dijo Botán -. Hasta donde yo sé, hay un hotel para almas vagabundas... No es que tú lo seas, pero no tienes dónde quedarte. Ya mañana podrá ver qué hacer, ¿qué dices?

- Bueno -dijo Yusuke encogiéndose de hombros -. Yo no tengo ningún problema.

- Entonces vámonos!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Revivió! ¡Revivió! ¡Ese chico es lo máximo! -exclamó Botán cuando Keiko ya había besado a Yusuke.

- Ah... -dijo Koenma mientras se dejaba resbalar en su sillón -. Bueno, al menos ya no hay que preocuparse con él hasta que decida sacrificar su vida de nuevo.

Ambos rieron.

- ¡Señor Koenma! -uno de sus ayudantes entró muy nervioso y apurado a la oficina.

- ¿qué sucede? ¿se puede saber por qué entras así? -preguntó el pqueño subiéndose en el escritorio.

- Disculpe, señor Koenma, pero ha ocurrido algo terrible, terrible!

- ¿qué sucedió?... -preguntó Botán.

El ayudante la miró no muy convenvcido.

- Puedes hablar, Botán es de extrema confianza -dijo Koenma.

- ¡Los tres tesoros han sido robados! -exclamó el ayudante -. La espada, el ankokukyo y el extractor de almas (no se como se llama . )

- ¡¡QUE!! -gritó Koenma -. P-pero si estaban resguardados!!!

- Lograron esquivar a los protectores -dijo el ayudante aterrorizado.

- ¿saben almenos quién los robó?

El ayudante miró a Botán y a Koenma aterrorizado.

- Kurama y Hiei.

- ¿qué?

- no puede ser -dijo Botán -. Si los dos parecían tan buenos...

- Eso no importa ahora -dijo Koenma -. Si mi padre se entera que han desaparecido tres objetos sagrados... Aaaaayyyyy... Botán, quiero que ubiques a Yusuke Uramsehi.

- ¿y qué quiere que haga con él, señor?

- Dile que a partir de ahora es detective espiritual.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hooolaaaas!!! n.n actualizando rapido, cuatro capis de un solo golpe y una de yapa n.n

¡¡Onne-san Rika-chan!! Ate!!! n.n no puedo creer que te dignaras a leer mis fics Yuyuhakusho o.o wow

¡Gracias x grabarme los caaapis!! no sabia q abencia mesa era lesbiana o.o

No recuerdo como se llamaba la empresa de pedro... tan piqueña, no?

¡Hoy veo a la calabaza sexy!!!! no pregunten n.n yo me entiendo.

Y aqui n.n bajando imagenes de Horo-HoroXLen n.n vivaaa!!!

weno, ya nos veremso n.n

¡Reviews!

Y gracias a los que dejaron, si es que lo hicieron n.n

mata ashita!


	6. Fiesta Espiritual

Holaaas!!!

Ok, ante todo, queria explicarles que no voy a poner cada capitulo como venga porque me voy a tardar mucho.

Ya esta formado el Urameshi Team, ya recuperaron los tesoros, ahora hay una fiesta, y luego de la fiesta tendrán el torneo con Toguro, que tampoco lo voy a relatar, ni las peleas, simplemente cosas muy concretas. Y espero acabar con esto rápido para al fin salir de los capis y poder hacer el fic luego de eso n.n

Creo que los enredé más, pero no importa p creo que al final podrán entenderlo.

Onne-san Rika-chan n.n Ya voy a publicar el capi de la kermesse que ya esta listo n.n

Se lo pasas a Sakurita también p

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 cap. ¿ayuda? ¿pareja?

- No quiero.

- Pero Hiei...

- He dicho que no.

- Hiei...

- ¿cómo se te puede pasar por la cabeza que yo quiero ir a una fiesta con todos esos idiotas? -preguntó Hiei saltando del árbol -. Olvídalo, Kurama.

- Vamos, será sólo para entretenernos, nos esperan ahí -dijo Kurama tratando de convencerlo.

-Hn.

- Anda...

- Ya, ya, de acuerdo, está bien -dijo Hiei volteando a otro lado -. Pero ni se te ocurra que voy moverme de esa forma tan ridícula como lo hacen esos idiotas.

- ¿bailar? -preguntó Kurama sonriendo.

- Estúpido.

- Pero al menos irás, ¿verdad? -preguntó Kurama abriendo la puerta de su casa.

- ¿para qué necesitas que vaya?

- Pensándolo bien -dijo Kurama aparentando estar pensando seriamente -. No te necesito, soy demasiado fuerte para valerme por mi cuenta si las cosas se ponen feas.

- No me convencerás así, Kurama -dijo Hiei -. Además, ¿qué podría pasar?

Kurama lo miró sonriendo.

- No sé, tú dirás.

Hiei se le quedó mirando confundido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- entonces yo iré con Yusuke -dijo Botán sonriendo.

- Pero...

- Para que no se complique, señor Koenma -dijo Botán sonriendo -. Usted podrá ir con Motoko y yo con Yusuke.

- ¿que él no irá con Keiko? -preguntó Koenma esperanzado.

- No lo creo -contestó Botán -. Hasta donde yo sé, ella no puede ingresar a este mundo sin un cargo especial.

- Tienes razón -dijo Koenma pensativo -. Pero...

- Escuche, ya nose preocupe, yo iré con Yusuke o él tendrá un serio problema con un remo de madera. ¡Nos vemos, señor Koenma!

Botán salió muy contenta de la habitación dejando a Koenma con dudas y sospechas muy grandes sobre lo que podría sentir Botán por Yusuke.

Por otra parte, Botán había esperado que Koenma le pidiera ser su pareja, y lo hizo... Pero...

xxxxFlashBackxxxxx

- ¿enserio?

- Sí, eso dijo el señor Enma -decía Motoko muy contenta.

- ¡Qué emoción! -dijo Botán sonriente -. ¡Será la primera vez que vea una pedida de mano! ¡Genial!

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Era Koenma, en su forma de joven.

- No sabía que las dos estaban aquí -dijo Koenma mirando a Botán.

- Buen día, señor Koenma -dijo Botán haciendo una reverencia.

- Botán... ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Claro... ahora vuelvo, Motoko -dijo Botán despidiéndose de su amiga.

Ambos salieron del despacho de Motoko y fueron a la oficina de Koenma.

- ¿sucedió algo, señor? -preguntó Botán preocupada.

- Eh... no... nada grave -dijo Koenma

- Bueno, entonces dígame, ¿para qué soy buena?

- Para qué no serás buena -dijo Koenma en voz muy baja negando con la cabeza.

- ¿dijo algo?

- Eh... sí... Botán... tú... ¿quisieras ser mi pareja?

- ¿cómo dice? -preguntó Botán aún sonriendo.

- Eso -dijo Koenma sonrojándose al extremo.

- Ah... señor Koenma... -dijo Botán poniéndose muy roja también -. Es que... bueno... Motoko dijo que ustedes eran ya pareja...

Koenma miró ceñudo la foto de su padre, pero aún seguía rojo, igual que Botán.

-....

-....

- Pero.. aún así, Botán...

- Bah, no se preocupe -dijo Botán sonriendo -. Seguro que podré encontrar otra pareja antes de la fiesta.

- Pero... yo no debería ir con Motoko...

- Entonces yo iré con Yusuke!

xxxxFin del FlashBackxxxxxxxxxx

- Qué tristeza... -se dijo Botán algo deprimida -. Bueno, yo sólo espero que Yusuke que me diga que sí...

- ¡Claro que sí, Botán! -dijo Yusuke sonriendo cuando Botán se lo pidió -. ¡Y no te preocupes! ¡Ahí estaré!

- Muchas gracias, Yusuke -dijo Botán sonriendo -. Bueno... yo te busco, ¿sí?

- Eh... ¿no debería ser al revés?

- Ay, creo que tienes razón -dijo Botán sacando la lengua -. Bueno, Yusuke, entonces nos vemos el sábado. ¡adiós!

Botán desapareció y apareció en el castillo.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo para ir a la oficina de Koenma.

- Disculpe -dijo ella entrando. Koenma estaba dormido, en su forma de joven, sobre el escritorio.

Botán sonrió y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado.

- Pobre señor Koenma -comentó mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio. A Koenma se le había caído el chupón.

Botán se mordió el labio inferior y lo observó durante largo rato. Se bajó del escritorio y puso muy cerca de él, escuchando cómo respiraba.

- Debe estar teniendo un sueño muy tranquilo -se dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello suave y delicadamente. Le gustaba sentir el cabello suave y sedoso del señor Koenma en sus manos.

En eso, Koenma despertó, pero Botán no se había dado cuenta.

Koenma pretendió seguir durmiendo. Talvez aquella sería la única oportunidad de...

- Pobre señor Koenma -se dijo Botán mientras retiraba los pequeños mechones de cabello castaño de Koenma -. Con todo lo que tiene que hacer...

Koenma podía sentir que su pulso aumentaba mucho... Cuántas ganas tenía de abrir los ojos y abrazarla, en vez de estar ocultando tontamente aquel amor secreto por Botán.

Botán se acercó más a su rostro... Koenma se esforzaba mucho por no temblar, por no besarla en ese momento.

Ella se quedó mirando fijamente cada facción del rostro de su superior. Le parecía tan hermoso... tan atractivo... tan...

- ...Tierno -dijo Botán pasando su dedo índice por los labios de Koenma.

Koenma empezó a sentir arder sus mejillas.

Botán pareció haberlo notado, porque de inmediato se separó de él, también sonrojada.

- ¿pero qué estoy haciendo? -se preguntó mientras seguía observando a Koenma -. ¿qué...?

"seguro que se dio cuenta" pensó Koenma, aún sin moverse.

"seguro que ya despertó" pensó Botán "qué me dirá ahora?"

Pasaron unos minutos, sin que ninguno hiciese nada.

La puerta se abrió derrepente.

- ¡Qué hubo, Botán! -dijo Kuwabara entrando -. qué... Oh, se quedó dormido el bebé, je.

- ¿sucede algo, Kuwabara? -preguntó ella.

- Hm... nop -contestó Kuwabara -. Estoy buscando a Urameshi, Kurama me dijo que aún no había vuelto.

- Hace unos minutos estuve hablando con él -dijo Botán -. Te ayudaré a buscarlo.

Ambos salieron de la oficina dejando a Koenma sólo.

Él se levantó lentamente y se pasó el dedo por los labios inconscientemente.

Bajó la mirada, aún sentía su cara arder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- No, definitivamente no, claro que no, jamás, no -decía Botán al ver la ruma de ropa que Koenma le había enviado para que escogiera.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar directamente con Koenma. Ya no la había llamado, según él, "estaba ocupado con los preparativos".

Pero haberle mandado tanta ropa como un "simple detalle", como decía la tarjeta...

- Qué le gustará a Yusuke... Él es medio pervertido, así que nada de faldas -dijo Botán descartando una hermosa minifalda negra de terciopelo -. Quizá ésto...

Cogió un hermoso vestido, algo escotado, de tiras, celeste brillante, con tela azul transparente y muy fina sobre el vestido, y de igual material y color, un hermoso chal -. ¡Me gusta éste!

Botán se quitó rápidamente el kimono rosa y quedó en ropa interior para probarse el celeste. Empezó a ponérselo y se miró al espejo, aún si abrochárselo del todo.

- Creo que Motoko tenía razón -dijo ella sonriente -, en realidad he adelgazado...

La puerta se abrió derrepente y un joven con terno y una cinta roja en la cabeza entró de frente a la habitación.

- ¿Eres tú, Motoko? -preguntó Botán, sin alcanzar a abrocharse -, Puedes pasar, necesito algo de ayuda aquí, y además, necesito tu opinión.

- No soy Motoko pero... -Koenma había entrado a la habitación, sin preguntar, pensando que Botán estaría revisando su agenda o algo, pero definitivamente no probándose ropa. Botán lo miró por el espejo y se volteó rápidamente, poniéndose frente a él, muy roja, igual que él.

- ¡Usted es un pervertido!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Sí lo es! ¡Salga ahora mismo de mi habitación!

- ¡Ni siquiera sabía que te estabas visitiendo!

- ¡No, claro que no! ¿qué haría una chica en su habitación?

- ¡Muchas cosas!

- ¡Salga de mi habitación!

Koenma se dispuso a salir de la habitación antes de que se pusiera peor, dio media vuelta...

- Espere...

- ¿qué? -preguntó él dándole la espalda.

- Eh... yo... necesito algo de ayuda, señor... -dijo Botán tímidamente.

- ¿y qué puedo hacer?

Botán se acercó a él, sosteniéndose el vestido.

- Es que... no alcanzo hasta atrás -le dijo ella mucho más cohibida.

Koenma abrió mucho los ojos y se volteó sorprendido. Botán ni lo miraba, estaba tan roja que sentía que si levantaba la cara, emanaría hasta calor.

- Eh... vo-tovoltéate -balbuceó Koenma. 'estoy haciendo el ridículo, tengo que relajarme'. Respiró hondo y empezó a abotonar el vestido de Botán, desde abajo hacia arriba. No podía haber peor tortura para él, tenerla tan cerca y no poder decirle lo que sentía, no poder decirle y demostrarle cuánto la quería, cómo había empezado a amarla.

Faltaban tres botones... ya era ahora, tenía que decirle... dos botones... ¿se atrevería?... un botón... estaba decidido.

- ¿ya está? -preguntó Botán con una vocecita.

- Sí -respondió Koenma, aún sin retirar sus manos del botón, mirando la cara de Botán a través del espejo -. Botán...

- ¿qué le parece? -preguntó ella yendo más cerca del espejo -. ¿me queda bien?

Koenma se quedó con la boca abierta. Y eso que nada más era la prueba. ¿qué tal si la hubiese visto por primera vez?

- ¿señor Koenma?

- Te queda muy bien -dijo él sonando indiferente y mirando a otro lado. Botán sonrió.

- Muchas gracias, señor y... Discúlpeme por... haberle dicho pervertido y todo eso.

- No tiene importancia -dijo Koenma acercándose a ella. Tragó saliva -. Botán yo...

- ¡Hola! -dijo Yusuke entrando a la habitación en ese preciso momento -. ¡guau! Botán, te ves muy bien... ¿qué haces aquí Koenma? ¿qué...? ¿acaso interrumpí algo? -dijo Yusuke sonriendo malignamente.

- ¿qué? -dijeron Koenma y Botán al mismo tiempo. Voltearon a mirarse y se sonrojaron -. No, claro que no.

- Si ustedes lo dicen -dijo Yusuke no tan convencido -. Es que como ya van a ser las siete, pensé que ya estarías lista, por eso vine, je. Pero ya veo que aún no...

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero ya lo estaré, Yusuke, cielo! -dijo Botán sonriendo -. Y necesito terminar, así que salgan, adiós -dijo empujándolos fuera de la habitación.

Botán se apoyó contra la puerta y se abrazó a sí misma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Estás guapísima! -exclamó Yusuke cuando bajó Botán. Era cierto: Se había soltado el cabello, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros, y una cinta azul; tenía un hermoso collar (regalo de Koenma) y varias pulseras en varias tonalidades de azul. También se había maquillado un poco, se había pintado los labios con azul-plata. Y la sombra también era de un azul tenue apenas visible.

- Muchas gracias, Yusuke -dijo Botán sonriendo.

Yusuke le ofreció el brazo y ambos fueron a reunirse con los demás en el salón.

Ahí se encontraban Kurama, Hiei y Kuwabara.

- Qué bien te veo, Botán -dijo Kuwabara sonriendo morbosamente.

- Estúpido -dijo Hiei.

- Te ves muy bonita -dijo Kurama.

- ¿y sus parejas? -preguntó Yusuke.

- No necesito ninguna pareja -dijo Hiei volteando a otro lado.

- ¿y tú, Kurama?

- qué puedo decir -dijo él sonriendo y encongiéndose de hombros -. Creo que no pude encontrar.

- No seas mentiroso -dijo Yusuke -. Puedes conseguir a las chicas que quieras cuando quieras.

- Lo que pasa -dijo Kuwabara malignamente -. Es que ya tenía pareja.

- ¿enserio? -preguntó Yusuke sonriendo de la misma manera.

- Claro, ¿o crees que Hiei es su guardaespaldas particular?

- ¡¿QUE DIJISTE, ESTUPIDO?!

Todos estallaron en risas, hasta Kurama, y Hiei fue a perseguir a Kuwabara por todo el salón.

Botán volteó e intentó buscar a su amiga.

Koenma estaba saliendo con ella del brazo, que estaba muy linda. En la trenza tenía incrustados hermosos hilos de oro. Tenía un vestido verde oscuro muy pegado que le resaltaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

A Koenma se le veía muy abrumado, incluso aburrido y descepcionado. Buscó con la mirada a Botán.

- ... Y entonces me dijo que sería la primera vez que viera una pedida de mano, ¿qué te parece...?

No estaba prestando atención a una sola palabra que Motoko le decía.

Finalemente halló a Botán.

Se quedpo con la boca abierta al ver lo hermosa que estaba, parecía un ángel. Koenma se sonrojó mucho cuando ella dio casualmente con su mirada y se sonrojó también.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holaaaaaaaa

Sí, ya sé, otro capi en expectativa.

Es que no tengo mucho tiempo y aun no he terminado mi tarea de literatura.

BVueno, espero que les gusten estos capis n.n

Nos vemos!


	7. Gracias, mi hermosa Botán

holas!

T.T por que no dejan reviews? weno, no es q importe mucho, yo soy una parnasiana declarada (arte x el arte, escribir como fin estético y porque me gusta n.n) pero m gustaria q me dejaran reviews TT-TT

Hiei: ¬¬ acaso haces meritos?

dark: para q necesitas meritos o.ó?

Hiei: ¬¬ no me das helado.

Eh... bueno, aca les dejo este cap. espero q lo lean, aunq no dejen reviews, pero si q lo lean n.n

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 cap. Gracias, mi hermosa Botán

- está preciosa -musitó Koenma aún observándola, cuando ella ya había retirado la mirada de ahí, pero podía sentir la de Koenma.

- jajajajaja, pareja de Kurama, jajajajaja.

- ¡cierra la boca, idiota!

- Ya, paren -dijeron Botán y Kurama al mismo tiempo.

- Hn

- ¡Miren! ¡Por allá está Koenma! ¡Eh, Koenma!

- Viejo, mira esa pareja -dijo Kuwabara con ojos muy abiertos.

- Guau...

Koenma se acercó hacia ellos, muy nervioso. Ahí estaba Botán. Aún llevaba del brazo a Motoko.

- ¡Koenma! -dijo Yusuke palmoteando la espalda del joven -. ¿quién es la chica?

- Es Motoko -dijo Koenma tratando de evitar mirar a Botán -. Asistente del mundo espiritual, rango especial y primera clase.

- Es un placer conocerlos a todos -dijo Motoko haciendo una reverencia.

Botán sonrió a su amiga.

Pronto empezó la música.

- Vamos, Yusuke -dijo Botán muy sonriente -. No vas a venir a una fiesta y quedarte parado. Vamos a bailar.

Ambos salieron a la pista de baile, Yusuke muy a regañadientes, pero salió.

- Vamos, también, señor Koenma -dijo Motoko jalándolo a la pista de baile.

- Qué mala suerte -dijo Kuwabara -. Éstos dos como tortolitos y yo soy el único que no tiene pareja.

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, BASTARDO!

Kurama sonrió... Lugo volteó repentinamente. Había sentido una presencia muy poderosa... Demasiado.

- ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Hiei acercádnose a él.

- eh...? No, no pasa nada, Hiei.

- También sentiste aquella presencia, ¿no?

Kurama asintió.

Yusuke y Botán ya habían dejado de bailar y se reunieron con Kuwabara.

- Me da miedo pensar en lo que esos dos están hablando -dijo Kuwabara.

- ¿por qué? -preguntó Yusuke observando a Kurama y a Hiei.

- Es que no me lo imagino: 'kurama, ¿quieres ser mi novio?' 'si hiei, quiero ser tuyo parta toda la vida'...

Yusuke estalló en carcajadas.

- Ese par de idiotas -dijo Hiei gruñendo.

- ¿hmm?

Hiei dijo algo impronunciable y Kurama rió.

- No te rías, idiota.

- Ven, Hiei -dijo Kurama mientras salían al jardín. Había una enorme piscina. Varias parejas estaban conversando alegremente con una copa de champagne en las manos. Kurama tenía una copa de vino tinto en la mano y Hiei tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿qué es este lugar?

- La terraza -dijo Kurama llevando la copa de vino a sus labios.

Hiei lo observó mientras veía la copa de cristal recostarse en los labios carnosos y húmedos de Kurama. Luego volteó a otro lado.

- ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? -luego sonrió irónicamente -. ¿Piensas acaso declararme tu amor?

Kurama rió.

- No estaría nada mal -dijo él llevando la copa de vino a sus labios sin retirar la mirada de los ojos carmesí de Hiei, quien tenía la mirada más atónita e indescriptible en su cara.

- Hn -Hiei volteó a otro lado. Dio con la vista de una pareja muy acaramelada. El chico le decía algo a la chica y empezaban a besarse. Hizo un gesto de repulsión. Pero ahí no acababa la cosa. La chica le enrroscaba los brazos al cuello y el chico la cogía por la cintura. Hiei empezó a sentirse nervioso.

- ¿sucede algo? -preguntó Kurama mirándolo interrogante.

- Nada -dijo Hiei. Luego lo miró dudoso -. ¿qué rayos están haciendo esos estúpidos? ¿están intercambiando babas?

- No, Hiei -dijo Kurama sonriendo -. Se están besando.

- ¿qué?

- Se están besando -repitió Kurama simplemente -. Están demostrando que se quieren mediante un beso. Es algo muy especial. Cuando sientes un cariño, afecto... amor por alguien, le regalas algo que es muy valioso. El primer beso.

- Hn... -Hiei volteó a ver a la pareja que se adentraba al castillo -. Tú ya has tenido uno, ¿cierto?

Kurama suspiró.

- Hace mucho. En mi forma de youko.

-... ¿y como ningen?

Kurama sonrió.

- Aún no -respondió.

Hiei volteó a verlo. Kurama tenía los ojos cerrados y aún tenía la copa en sus labios.

Tomó aire.

- Kurama...

Pero justo en ese preciso momento, escucharon un grito.

- ¡Es la fea! -exclamó Hiei.

- ¡Vamos!

Ambos se adentraron rápida y precipitadamente al castillo.

Ahora bien, nadie sabría describir a éste monstruo: Era una cosa viscosa roja, que tenía a Botán atrapada en uno de sus 'brazos'

- ¡Suéltala! -rugió Koenma -. ¡Tómame a mí si lo deseas!

La cosa viscosa roja hizo caso omiso.

- ¡Suéltame, monstruo degenerado!

- ¿qué sucede? -preguntó Kurama cuando habían llegado.

- ¡Botán!

La pobre estaba atrapada sintiendo cómo una masa viscosa y repugnante rodeaba su piel. ¿por qué la había tacado? ¿qué había hecho ella?

- ¡maldito, exijo que la sueltes! -gritó Koenma lanzando alguna clase de rayo dorado contra la cabeza del monstruo.

El mostruo soltó a Botán. Ella cayó estrepitosamente y perdió el conocimiento.

- ¡Botán!

El mosntruo empezó a decir cosas impronunciables y salió a la terraza, donde los demonios y espíritus empezaron a correr desesperadamente.

Kurama sacó su látigo de rosas, que inútilmente se introdujo en las repugnantes entrañas del mostruo, arrastrándolo.

- ¡Kurama, no seas idiota, suelta el látigo! -le gritó Hiei corriendo hacia él con su katana.

Al parecer, Kurama no lo escuchaba o no quería escucharlo. Sólo sabía que se estaba yendo hacia el monstruo.

- ¡Maldición, Kurama! -gritó Hiei y cortó el látigo con la katana antes que el monstruo lo absorviera.

- Gracias, Hiei.

- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, estúpido? -le reprochó Hiei cuando volvieron a ponerse en posición de batalla.

Pero el monstruo fue muy rápido. Envolvió a Hiei en su putrefacta humanidad y empezó a ahogarlo.

- ¡Hiei!

Yusuke corrió hacia el lugar y vio a Kurama con cara de pasmado y a Hiei, sin conocimiento entre los 'brazos' del monstruo.

Koenma corrió hacia Botán.

- Por favor, despierta... Botán... ¡Botán! -dijo desesperadamente.

El mosntruo recibió de lleno uno de los reigun de Yusuke y se desplomó, lanzando a Hiei a la piscina, con toda su fuerza.

- ¡Hiei! -exclamó Kurama mientras éste se hundía, se ahogaba en la profundidad de la piscina.

Kurama no lo pensó dos veces.

Se tiró a la piscina en busca de su amigo.

Lo cogió de la cintura y nadó hacia la superficie.

Salió y tomó una bocanada de aire. Hiei aún seguía inconsciente.

Kurama frunció el ceño y lo sacó.

Varios demonios y espíritus rodearon a Hiei.

- ¡Abran paso! -exclamó Kurama con voz potente y se acercó lentamente a Hiei. Sacudió su cabello y se inclinó hacia él.

- Viejo, Kurama no pensará en... -empezó Kuwabara.

- Yo creo que sí... -respondió Yusuke tragando saliva.

Kurama puso sus labios sobre los de Hiei, entreabiertos. Sopló.

Hiei no abrió los ojos.

Kurama se separó lentamente de él. Miró a su amigo con preocupación.

Volvió a poner sus labios sobre los de Hiei. Volvió a soplar.

Hiei ya había recuperado el conocimiento.

Puso sentir unos labios suaves y cálidos sobre los suyos...

Eran muy dulces y le parecían conocidos por alguna razón, aún sin haber besado nunca a nadie.

Abrió lentamente... Vio la figura borrosa de alguien de cabello rojo, mojado, con los ojos cerrados... ¡Era Kurama!

Respiró todo el aire que puso antes de separarse de Kurama, pegar un salto y apuntarlo con su katana.

Kurama se quedó en el mismo lugar, tranquilo.

- ¡¿qué mierda te proponías, imbécil?

- Salvarte la vida -dijo Kurama simplemente.

Hiei lo miró a los ojos, con la respiración alterada. Por alguna razón extraña sentía que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. Su corazón latía muy fuerte y su mano temblorosa con katana apuntaba hacia el cuello de Kurama.

- ¡Estás vivo! -exclamó Yusuke corriendo y abrazándolo del cuello, mientras le daba un coscorrón.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Exijo que me sueltes! -dijo Hiei soltando la katana repentinamente.

Kurama suspiró y sonrió aliviado. Por un angustioso momento pensó que nunca más volvería a ver los hermosos ojos de su... amigo.

Por ahí alguien también había reaccionado.

Unos ojos rosados y brillantes daban con la cara de un joven muy guapo.

- ¿señor Koenma?

- ¡Botán! -exclamó Koenma casi con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándola -. ¡Estás bien!

Era una suerte que nadie estuviese ahí. Estaban en la oficina de Koenma.

Cuando Koenma la soltó, Botán puso una mano sobre su frente.

- ¿te sientes mal?

- No... sólo estoy algo mareada, señor, no es para preocuparse .-dijo ella sonriendo.

Koenma sonrió aliviado.

Botán lo miró algo extrañada.

Había una botella de vino y otra de champagne en su escritorio.

xxx

- jajajajajaja! No puedo creerlo! -dijo Botán riéndose, con la cara roja de tanto tomar.

- Así es -dijo Koenma riéndose también, con la cara roja -. Fue un completo desastre. Al final papá tuvo que conformarse con el salmón.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Ambos, con una copa de champagne en la mano. La de vino se la habían tomado íntegra.

- Ah -dijo Botán recostándose en la pared. Estaban sentados en el suelo -. Qué bien me la he pasado. Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo, jajajajajajaja.

Koenma también rió y luego la observó. Aún así se veía tan hermosa...

Repentinamente, Botán se puso de pie.

- Señor Koenma... Vamos! -dijo Botán tomándolo de las manos. Botán empezó a reirse. Como no podía mantener el equilibrio, resbaló y cayó en el pecho de Koenma.

- Botán....

- Te amo, Koenma -dijo Botán abrazándolo. Cerró los ojos. Koenma sabía que ella no estaba consciente. Por eso le dolieron tanto aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué necesitaba estar ebria para decírselo? Anhelaba tanto que se lo dijera por su cuenta.

Suaves risillas se escucharon. Era Botán.

- Hasta que lo dije -seguía riédnose -. ¡Señor Koenma, lo amo! ¡Con todo mi corazón!

- Botán... -dijo Koenma mientras Botán intentaba ponerse de pie.

- No, señor Koenma -dijo Botán sentándose y acorralando a Koenma contra la pared, mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios -. No hable. No me diga nada. Ya sé que... puedo estar despedida por esto...

Luego vovlió a reirse.

- Botán... Creo que ya es suficiente -dijo Koenma arrebatándole la copa de champagne que Botán pretendía tomar -. Te llevarté a tu habitación.

- ¿Por qué no me dice nada, señor? -preguntó Botán abrazándolo -. ¿por qué no me dice si también me ama?

-...

- No me ama, ¿verdad? -dijo Botán mirándolo tristemente -. No importa, señor. Yo tengo suficiente amor para los dos, ¿qué le parece?

- Botán... vamos -dijo Koenma ayudándola a pararse.

- Señor Koenma -dijo Botán cediendo, mientras Koenma la llevaba en sus brazos -. ¿cree usted que es capaz de enamorarse de mí?

Koenma no resitió más y la dejó en el suelo. La miró a los ojos. Por todas partes se notaba lo ebria que estaba.

No le importó.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, sintiendo su respiración.

- Señor...

Selló sus labios. La besó como nunca habría besado a nadie. La besó con amor. Y ella le estaba correspondiendo. Pronto sus lenguas se unieron, entrando también en aquel inocente secreto de una noche. Botán enrroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Koenma. Empezaron a besarse con más pasión. Botán lo cogía firmemente de la nuca, acariciando las hebras de cabello castaño, enrredando sus dedos.

Se separaron lentamente. Regulando su respiración. Botán abrió lentamente los ojos.

- Usted también me ama, señor... Puedo verlo en sus ojos -lo abrazó con los brazos(no, en verdad?) enrroscados a su cuello.

Koenma recorrió con sus manos la silueta de Botán....

Pero no.

No podía.

No estaba bien aprovecharse de la oportunidad. Ella era un ser puro e inocente. No podía.

Pronto la culpabilidad empezó a invadir todo su ser.

Ella le había hecho la confesión más profunda de su vida inconscientemente. Y él la había aprevochado.

Las cosas no se llevaban así. La abrazó con fuerza. Era la persona que más amaba. A la única que había amdo en su vida.

- Perdóneme, señor Koenma -dijo Botán dándole un suave beso en los labios -. Por esta confesión...

Se recostó en el pecho de Koenma y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Koenma la llevó a su habitación y la dejó en la cama.

- Gracias, mi hermosa Botán -dijo Koenma, depositando un último beso en sus labios. Acarició su rostro y salió de la habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hooolaaaas!!!

n.n es que me encanta saludar a la gente n.n

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron mis fics! ¡Y el one-shot!

Y les aviso que también publiqué un one-shot lemon que por razones obvias está en la sección de R n.n'

Lo digo sólo por si tienen interés en leerlo.

Se llama 'secuestro'.

Y la idea la saqué de una película, ¿qué curioso, eh?

¡Ah! También les comento que el proximo capi de este fic será sólo KURAMAXHIEI.

Les aviso n.n'

¡Nos vemos!

Ja ne, mata ashita!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Mi mejor amigo

Nihaaaaooo!!!

ay, q bien me siento despues de comprarme mi fabuloso poster de yu yu hakusho. n.n

¡Saludos a la onne-san Rika y a Ayronn! yeeee

A que se la para la canoa, a que se le para la canoa, a que se le para la canoa, pobre hombre cómo se le para.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

cap. 8 Mi mejor amigo.

Kurama bostezó. Se recostó en la cama y miró al ser de cabello negro que estaba recostado en la pared.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que dejes de incharme y dame tiempo para pensar -respondió el youkai de fuego.

Kurama cerró los ojos. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Era muy tarde.

- Necesitas un descanso.

- Cierra la boca, zorro.

El zorro abrió los ojos y sonrió a su amigo.

- ¿qué?

- Nada -dijo Kurama sonriendo más abiertamente.

- Estúpido.

Kurama se incorporó en la cama y miró hacia afuera, a través de la ventana abierta. La fría noche caía sobre su casa, llenando de silencio y rumores de una suave brisa veraniega su habitación. Pequeños puntos luminosos adornaban el inmenso pañuelo negro que se extendía sobre la zona. Un olor a rocío perturbó inconscientemente la concentración del youkai de fuego.

-... gr... ¡Kurama, no me dejas pensar si estás observándome todo el tiempo!... ¿qué huele así?

- Así huelen las noches por acá -contestó Kurama, sonriendo sublimemente, tratando de arrancar una mirada de inocencia de su pequeño amigo. Lo logró. La mirada confusa y tierna que éste le brindó lo llenó tanto de un no-sé-qué, que cerró los ojos para grabar aquel sutil momento en su mente.

- Es dulce -comentó Hiei simplemente cerrando los ojos.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y una gran paz que parecía envolver a ambos en un momento interminable, uno de los momentos que sólo suceden una vez en la vida, que se guardan en una pequeña caja de cristal, cerca del corazón, pequeños recuerdos, que pretenden ser recordados hasta el final de la existencia.

Kurama y se puso de pie, pretendiendo abrir la puerta para llevar a él y a sus boxer negros a tomar un poco de agua, cuando el youkai abrió los ojos.

- Es una buena proposición -dijo simplemente.

El corazón del zorro se llenó de alegría, una nueva luz envolvía su ser. Aquella noche, testigo del amor no correspondido que Kurama sentía por el frío youkai de fuego, parecía encender un rayo de esperanza en el corazón del youko.

- Muy bien -dijo él sonriendo -. Estoy seguro que te sentirás a gusto. Es un lugar apartado de humanos y estrés.

- ¿apartado de ningen y qué?

- Y estrés -repitió Kurama tratando de no reir -. Es un estado de agobio y tensión que tienen las personas. Podrás relajarte, observar el mar, tomar sol...

- Sí, bueno -interrumpió Hiei -. No me hace mucha gracia ir a un lugar desconocido en el Makai... Pero si está lejos de los ningen...

- Muy lejos. Te hará bien.

- Si tú lo dices...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei estaba parado, observando a Kurama arreglar la 'maleta'.

- Hace siglos que no voy a ese lugar -comentó Kurama -. Pero es secreto. Sólo unos cuantos kitsunes sabían de él. Y es sagrado, por eso no se le permite entrar a cualquier demonio.

- ¿Es decir que hay pruebas para entrar?

- No precisamente -respondió el pelirrojo, mientras su cabello caía sobre su rostro al inclinarse, dejando al youkai que sus dedos retiraran el cabello de su rostro, en su imaginación, obviamente, porque... él era Hiei Jaganshi.

- ¿entonces?

- No te preocupes, no tendrás problema -dijo Kurama -. En el fondo tienes buenos sentimientos.

- Al diablo con eso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían llegado a un hermosos claro. El clima era cálido y lo único que Hiei quería era meterse en el mar, en algo helado. Se moría de calor a pesar haberse quitado la capa y la camiseta.

- ¿qué no tienes calor?

- Algo -dijo Kurama sonriendo. Tenía la túnica remangada, mientras iba caminando -. Pero falta poco. El agua de sus ríos y lagos puede purificar a hasta el más maligno de los seres y dejar que sus preocupaciones se vayan... Sólo mientras están en contacto con ella. Por eso se mantiene en secreto.

-Hn.

Kurama pasó el dorso de su mano, secando un poco de sudor. Hiei observó como el cerquillo húmedo de Kurama brillaba con el sol, que sus ojos verdes parecían más hermosos que nunca, que de perfil se veía espectacular, que Kurama era la persona más indicada para ser un amigo.

También empezó a notar que un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas cuando el zorro le dedicaba cierta mirada.

Que sentía como si algo le oprimiera el corazón cada vez que se aventuraba a pensar en él.

Que ya no podía olvidar su olor.

Que era una necesidad observarlo al menos un minuto cada día.

Que cada vez que sonreía de aquella manera, un escalofrío asaltaba su cuerpo.

Que...

- Ya llegamos -anunció Kurama en voz baja, cuando se detuvo delante de una enorme roca terrosa, que impedía el paso a cualquier caminante, lo que los obligaría a regresar o pasar por el otro lado.

- A...já -dijo Hiei sin entender -. Una roca. Total y esplendidamente relajante. Eres un genio Kurama.

Kurama rió suavemente y tocó la roca.

Al principio, no pasó nada.

- ¿y? ¿qué tal está? ¿te dijo algo? -preguntó Hiei con sarcasmo.

Kurama sólo lo miró y pasó a través de la roca.

Hiei se quedó con la boca abierta y entró.

Pensó que estaba en el paraíso.

Era perfecto... Para Kurama.

Para Hiei... era repugnante, patético, sin sentido y una broma de muy mal gusto.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Kurama sólo rió y le indicó que lo siguiera.

Era una planicie llena de pasto verde, árboles frondosos, sol brillante, fuentes de agua, ríos y lagos de agua fría y cristalina, pájaron cantando....

Una verdadera pesadilla para alguien que sólo conoce el lado negro de la vida.

Hiei siguió a Kurama hasta un lugar algo apartado. Era como una pequeña terraza dentro de la planicie. Una pequeña playa. Arena blanca, mar azul, sol brillante y del otro lado pasto verde y fuentes de agua.

Habían algunos demonios y pequeños demonios del otro lado.

- ¿lo ves?

-Hn.

Una suave brisa marina hizo que Hiei tuviera un escalofrío que fue desde su talón hasta la nuca. El olor del mar le causaba cierta paz. Cerró los ojos y aspiró inconscientemente el aroma playero de aquel lugar, confundiéndose con el olor a rosas del zorro, que logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento a una profunda reflexión sobre aquella extraña y repentina reacción. El zorro estaba considerablemente alejado, ¿entonces por qué al cerrar los ojos, aún podía sentir su aroma?

Talvez lo conocía demasiado bien.

Talvez sólo se confundió.

Talvez llevaba impregnado el olor del zorro para no olvidarlo.

Talvez...

Habían tantas posibilidades. Y una cada vez más improbable que la otra.

Kurama estaba sentado, observando el mar.

No iba a decirle nada Hiei. Lo había traído para que se relajara. Para que se calmara un poco.

Hiei se recostó en una roca y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Sentía el sol quemar su piel pálida y la arena mezclarse entre sus dedos.

Era tan agradable... Sintió que el zorro se ponía de pie y abrió los ojos.

Abrió más los ojos. El zorro llevaba puesto algo como un boxer, solo que más suelto y largo. Y se había lanzado al mar tranquilo y sereno.

Hiei prefirió no incomodarlo y conformarse con observarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que le llamara tanto la atención? ¿Por qué?

Kurama salió repentinamente del agua, dejando a Hiei boquiabierto por el espectáculo que estaba presenciando. El ser más hermoso que hubiera visto, sacudiendo con sus manos su cabello, suavemente, mientras las gotas de agua, al reflejo del sol se volvían de colores que rodeaban a Kurama. Abrió los ojos y dio con la mirada atónita de Hiei. Sonrió.

Hiei volvió a sentir ese escalofrío-electricidad y ardor en sus mejillas. Volteó a otro lado. ¿por qué habría de interesarle?

Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa.

Pero no podía.

Al parecer en su cabeza habían sólo imágenes de Kurama. De su mejor amigo. Desde el día en que lo había conocido hasta ese. Recordaba cuando estaba sólo, caminando por el parque, con la chaqueta sobre los hombros y las manos en los bolsillos. Recordaba que llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón marrón, al igual que la chaqueta. Él estaba observándolo desde un árbol cercano, sin darle mucha importancia, pues sabía que el zorro ya había notado su presencia.

Su mente era un enredo de imágenes, sonidos, recuerdos, olores y tantas cosas que tenían que ver con Kurama que empezó a pensar que si seguía estando tanto tiempo con él, terminaría por enloquecer.

Una nueva brisa marina refrescó el rostro de Hiei, aún rojo.

'No debo pensar tonterías, sólo me estoy complicando'.

La brisa se prolongaba, trayendo consigo una ola refrescante de paz para el alma endemoniada de un youkai confundido; el suave murmullo del viento parecía arrullar a Hiei en una interminable canción de cuna que sus oídos jamás habrían de escuchar. El leve moviemiento del mar trajo consigo pequeñas gotas que lograron sacar a Hiei de su trance, haciéndolo abrir los ojos y notar que el zorro ya no estaba en el mar.

Lo buscó fugazmente con la mirada y lo encontró sentado, con una toalla sobre los hombros, observando el mar. Hiei volteó un poco la cabeza para observarlo mejor: La brisa hacia que sus cabellos rojizos cayeran sobre su cara, pero a él parecía no incomodarle. La arena que Hiei retenía en su mano fue liberada y llevada por la brisa.

'Ya basta con ésto, no puedo continuar así'.

Kurama volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió. Hiei puso una cara de incertidumbre que le causó mucha gracia.

- ¿Tienes hambre ya? -preguntó Kurama.

-Hn.

- Te pediré un helado. ¿De qué quieres?

-...chocolate...

- Bien.

Kurama se puso de pie y desapareció rápidamente.

Hiei dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se puso de pie. Tenía curiosidad por entrar en el mar.

El agua cálida refrescó sus pies. Cerró los ojos ante la agradable sensación. Fue entrando más y más hasta que el agua le llegaba a la cintura. Luego se sumergió. Era la sensación más maravillosa que podría existir. Parecía que su ser descansaba totalmente. Las preocupaciones desaparecían... ¿Yukina? Podría decirle quién era luego... ¿Peleas? Necesitaba descansar de eso... ¿Kurama? Probablemente debía saberlo.

Salió a la superficie y tomó una bocanada de aire. Se quedó mirando el cielo azul y brillante hasta que sus ojos lo obligaron mirar hacia otro lugar.

Buscó nuevamente con la mirada al kitsune, que ya estaba sentado con dos enorme copas de helado.

- Nieve dulce -dijo Hiei y salió del mar.

- Ten -dijo Kurama alcanzándole una toalla. Hiei la cogió y se la puso sobre los hombros.

Cogió la enorme copa de helado de chocolate con chispas y se metió una cucharada a la boca.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Con hambre -respondió Hiei sin mirarlo.

Kurama sonrió. Se recostó en el muro de roca y cerró los ojos.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no visitaba aquel lugar...

Y hablando con la verdad, sólo iba cuando se trataba de un amante muy especial, o alguien que le causara el placer que él buscaba.

Pero con Hiei era distinto. Sólo tenía ganas de sentir su compañía, de observarlo, de arrancarle miradas de confusión e inocencia, de escuchar la voz grave y fría del youkai, aunque fuesen insultos, de pretender estar por siempre con su mejor amigo.

Hiei resopló y dejó la copa vacía a un lado.

- ¿Satisfecho?

-... Así parece -dijo Hiei cerrando los ojos, pretendiendo dormirse.

Kurama sonrió y se puso de pie.

Hiei no se inmutó.

- Ahora vuelvo.

- ¿Y a mí qué?

Kurama sonrió negando con la cabeza y desapareció.

Pronto, una suave somnolencia envolvió a Hiei mientras la brisa marina le murmuraba suavemente al oído cosas que jamás habría escuchado en su niñez... ni en su vida.

Se durmió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Y aquí dormiremos, es un cuarto enorme. Hay sesenta y tres habitaciones. Y veinte demonios ya se están hospedando. Es como un minihotel.

- ¿qué es eso?

-... ¿cuál habitación quieres?

- No sé, la que tú digas -dijo Hiei frotándose los ojos. Se moría de sueño.

Ambos entraron a una habitación enorme. Habían cuatro camas, un televisor, un jacuzzi (N.A: Lo sé, lo sé, pero no se emocionen, todavía no hay acción), un baño enorme y un frigorífico.

- Genial, comida -dijo Hiei derrepente, actuando como un pequeño niño incoscientemente.

Kurama se echó en una cama.

Había tomado una ducha antes de entrar, así que se sentía muy bien y con sueño.

- Voy a dormirme, Hiei.

. Bien por tí, zorro -dijo Hiei sacando helado de la nevera.

- Buenas noches.

- Hasta mañana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Tengo hambre.

-hmmm...? Hiei...?

- Tengo hambre.

-... Hi-Hiei...

- Tengo hambre.

- Son las tres y media de la mañana...

- Tengo hambre.

-... Vamos, Hiei, duerme.

- No puedo, tengo hambre.

-...¿Y la comida del frogrífico?

- Ya me la comí.

- ¿toda?

- Sí.

- Cielos...

- Tengo hambre.

El resginado pelirrojo se puso de pie, se frotó los ojos y se dirigó al baño a echarse un poco de agua en la cara.

- Sigo teniendo hambre.

- Vamos a ver -dijo Kurama poniéndose una camisa blanca sobre su torso desnudo, ya que sólo estaba en sus infaltables boxer. Hiei lo observaba impaciente mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

- Tengo hambre.

- Bueno, en un momento resolveremos eso -dijo Kurama mientras se ponía un pantalón.

- Oh, Kurama, por amor al dulce, ¿por qué te tardas tanto?

- ¿Pretendes que salga en ropa interior?

Hiei sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿Qué tendría de malo? Después de todo, no hay nada que ver que perjudique.

- ¿qué? -preguntó Kurama sonriendo muy muy muy sorprendido.

- Te cubre eso -dijo Hiei señalando el boxer.

- Ah...

- Estúpido.

Salieron de la habitación hasta el salón comedor.

Kurama bostezaba cada cinco minutos y Hiei...

- Tengo hambre.

- Ya vamos a... llegar -dijo Kurama sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

Llegaron a una enorme sala blanca iluminada por luces muy brillantes. Habían unos cuantos demonios... comiendo.

- Bueno, tú decide, Hiei -dijo Kurama sentádnose en un muro.

- No sé qué comer.

Kurama cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- Hay muchas cosas, ve de qué tienes ganas y come.

- Quiero helado.

- Entonces ve al refrigerador, allí debe de haber.

Hiei gruñó. Se sentía un completo estúpido. ¿Por qué rayos le estaba pidiendo ayuda al zorro? Era talvez la necesidad que tenía de alguien con paciencia... A veces sentía envidida de Kurama, por la vida que él había llevado, con una madre, con cariño, con... cosas estúpidas que claramente no necesitaba así que ahora, iría a buscar su nieve dulce y listo.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Kurama...

- Cinco minutos más, madre...

- ¿qué?

- Por favor, nunca he tenido malas notas...

- Kurama!

- Sólo cinco...zzz...

- ¡Kurama! ¡Despierta!

Las hermosas esmeraldas recibieron la luz al abrirse los párpados. El pelirrojo se frotó los ojos y se incorporó. Eran las 8:54am.

- Buenos dias, Hiei -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- Hn. Tengo hambre, ¿qué vamos a desayunar?

Kurama y Hiei bajaron al comedor, que estaba casi lleno. Se sentaron. Kurama pidió un café y un panecillo. Hiei pidió leche con chocolate, buñuelos de miel, galletas con chocolate, hot cakes, huevos y tocino, helado.

- ¿seguro que comerás todo eso? -preguntó Kurama cuando el pedido de Hiei llegó.

- Ajá -Hiei se metió dos buluelos a la boca.

Kurama sonrió y dio un sorbo a su café.

- ¿Qué tal te la has pasado? -preguntó Kurama, dejando su taza a un lado y juntando sus dedos, mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus manos.

- Pues... bien -dijo Hiei sin hacerle mucho caso, pues las galletas estaban deliciosas.

- Muy bien, entonces -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

Hiei miró de reojo al zorro. Su mirada divagó desde los hermosos y brillantes ojos de Kurama hasta su sonrisa tranquila.

Hiei resopló y volvió a los huevos con tocino.

Pasaron unos minutos.

- ¿sabes Kurama?

- ¿hmm?

- Talvez deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo... No me malinterpretes, jamás me meteré a la cama contigo, si eso estás pensando.

- Era en lo único en que no estaba penasando -dijo Kurama sonriendo -. Pero estoy de acuerdo. Podemos venir cuando quieras.

Hiei sonrió y se recostó el respaldar de la silla.

- ¿qué te parece todos los días?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

holaaas!!!

n.n si, al fin pude dedicar un capi entero al fabuloso kuramaxhiei.

y aun no pasa nada, no, gente. ¿por qué?

Porque ni siquiera han luchado con Toguro. Pero no se desesperen.

Como ya me aburrí de escribir en secuencia xDDD empezaré con todo luego de finalizar todos los torneos.

Weno, espero que les haya gustado.

nos vemos!


End file.
